Le lien du coeur ou Torquis Cordis
by anko-yume
Summary: Severus n’a jamais espéré être aimé en retour, mais ne compte pas négliger de protéger celui qu’il aime, à n’importe quel prix ; ce collier pourrait bien l’y aider … post tome 6, ne tient pas compte du tome 7
1. Exil solitaire

**Titre :** _Le Lien du Cœur ou "Torquis cordis"_

**Auteur :** Ankoyume

**Catégorie :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Romance et aventure

**Pairing :** Sirius / Severus (Vous êtes prévenus !)

**Rating :** T (il n'y a rien de vraiment choquant, même dans le dernier chapitre …)

**Disclamers **: Les personnages et le monde d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment. De plus, j'ai remodelé quelques trucs (tant que ça n'en change pas l'esprit !) ; et j'occulte totalement le tome 7 (que je n'avais pas lu quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire) et le fait que Sirius soit mort, bien sûr.

**Résumé **: Severus n'a jamais espéré être aimé en retour, mais ne compte pas négliger de protéger celui qu'il aime, à n'importe quel prix ; ce collier pourrait bien l'y aider …

**Notes de l'auteur **: Voilà ; je publie enfin une fic qui me tenait à cœur depuis un moment (je suis une femme très occupée, moi ! lol). J'ai eu l'idée en découvrant ce couple surprenant ; c'était un délire au départ puis je me suis prise au jeu (c'est donc moins léger que ma 1ère fic pour ceux qui connaissent). Mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez.

Au fait, j'ai mis deux chapitres d'un coup, parce que je préfère le deuxième au premier ; d'ailleurs, le reste est mieux aussi, enfin je crois (j'espère que le 1er chapitre ne vous découragera pas, j'ai dû le refaire 15000 fois sans trouver satisfaction, mais bon …). Du coup, j'ai découpé mes chapitres en petites parties pour me laisser le temps de taper tout ça et de faire des retouches (et puis parce que j'aime inventer des titres LOL !).

**Bonne lecture !**

************************************************************************

**Chapitre 1 : Exil solitaire**

Dans la brume du matin, les premiers rayons du soleil parvenaient à peine, à esquisser les silhouettes changeantes des arbres. Le vent soufflait sévèrement parmi les branches, faisant gémir, de manière lugubre, ces fantômes centenaires de _la Forêt des Âmes Egarées._

Surgissant de nulle part, une ombre plus mouvante que les autres sembla se détacher de la triste population des cèdres. D'un pas cadencé, malade, un homme grand et fin avançait droit sur l'horizon, à peine ralenti par le poids qui semblait le lester. Sa robe frissonnant au vent lui donnait l'allure fantomatique de ceux parmi lesquels il évoluait.

L'ombre sortit enfin du bois et fut violemment éclairée par la lumière à présent plus vivace de l'aurore, révélant ainsi son profil. Des cheveux longs et opaques comme la nuit, contrastant étrangement avec la pâleur du teint. Un nez imposant, et fier, aussi, un œil perçant à la pupille sombre, des lèvres fermement serrées en un pli amer…

Soudain, un brusque dénivelé le surprit et troubla son allure, révélant davantage sa démarche boiteuse. Le visage fermé se crispa alors et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres closes. L'instant d'après, il avait retrouvé sa froideur.

Puis, l'homme arriva en vue d'une grotte dans la montagne ; une lueur de soulagement éclaira son visage l'espace d'un instant. Mais quand il pénétra dans la grotte, ses traits étaient redevenus impassibles.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sur les parois de la grotte, une ombre inquiétante dansait doucement au rythme des flammes qui mouraient lentement. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme habillé de noir se souciait bien peu du feu à ses pieds. La silhouette frêle allongée dans un coin remua doucement attirant son attention. Il posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescent puis, rassuré, s'affaira aussitôt à redonner de la vigueur au feu.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, concentré sur le lapin qui fondait doucement au dessus du feu. Mais comment ne pas y penser, environné par un tel silence, le silence inquiétant qui peuple les montagnes, un silence lourd de solitude…

Draco avait dormi deux jours et trois nuits, d'un sommeil agité par l'évènement qui semblait l'avoir traumatisé, et le hantait, même endormi. La veille, l'adolescent avait même pleuré dans son sommeil. Cela avait duré des heures, lui avait-il paru. Dans la matinée pourtant, la fièvre était tombée et il avait semblé plus calme, presque apaisé.

Mais à présent, son garde malade n'ayant plus à le veiller en permanence, le corps du garçon, ainsi étendu sur le sol dur de la caverne, ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait…

_« TU AS TUE DUMBLEDORE, criait sans arrêt une voix dans sa tête. TU L'AS TUE ! _»

Il se souvenait encore de son regard … Le vent hurlait sur la tour d'astronomie. Draco était pétrifié, horrifié de devoir le tuer, horrifié de ne pas pouvoir le tuer. Dans son dos, trois mangemorts lui mettaient la pression, l'encourageant à achever le mage, désarmé et affaibli. _Ne voulait-il pas sauver la vie de ses parents et la sienne ?_, semblaient vouloir lui rappeler leur yeux injectés de sangs. Qu'aurait-il pu faire alors ? Le laisser seul face à un tel dilemme était inconcevable. C'est donc là qu'il avait surgi de nulle part, et qu'il avait croisé une dernière fois le regard du mage. Un regard triste et résigné. Des yeux brillants d'un adieu douloureux. Alors il l'avait tué. Et il s'était enfui avec Draco.

« - Parrain ?, s'étonna Draco en ouvrant un œil. »

Surpris, Severus reporta aussitôt son attention sur l'adolescent au teint pâle.

« - Bois ça, ordonna-t-il simplement, impassible et pourtant soulagé de le voir enfin réveillé, après tant d'heures passées dans une semi inconscience.

- Mais où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une grotte, répondit-il, laconique. »

Draco le regardait toujours de côté, les yeux grands ouverts. Severus sentait venir des questions auxquelles il n'était pas encore prêt à répondre : il préféra prendre les devants.

« - Il n'était pas pensable que je te ramène entre les griffes du maître des Ténèbres. Tu en as déjà assez souffert.

- …

- De plus, le manoir Malfoy était aux mains des Mangemorts et … je n'ai aucun autre chez-moi que Poudlard. »

La voix était sourde, presque un murmure ; on aurait pu y déceler une pointe de tristesse si elle n'avait appartenu à Severus.

Après un silence lourd d'amertume contenue, les pupilles de Draco s'élargirent soudain et une expression d'horreur déforma ses traits. Sa pâleur maladive soudaine parut d'autant plus inquiétante qu'il s'exprima dans un souffle, la voix blanche :

« - Dumbledore ! Il est mort… Dumbledore est … est mort !

- Non, infirma aussitôt Severus, contre toute attente. Il n'est pas mort. »

Draco avait l'air à présent complètement déboussolé.

« Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux. Je ne l'aurais jamais tué pour obéir à un ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta-t-il d'un air vexé, épatant de vraisemblance. J'ai utilisé un sort tronqué de ma composition. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu ! »

Il avait réagi sans réfléchir : Draco n'était pas prêt. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le voir replonger dans un mutisme inquiétant …

Les traits du garçon se détendirent de soulagement et il s'allongea lentement sur la couverture, ne tardant pas à se rendormir. Il y avait cru facilement, parce qu'il avait besoin d'y croire pour l'instant. De toute façon, il lui apprendrait la vérité quand le moment serait venu.

Draco l'ayant de nouveau abandonné, ses pensées l'assaillirent de plus belle.

_Qui pourrait lui pardonner à nouveau ? Tout le monde allait le détester cette fois. Et Sirius encore plus … Il était pourtant devenu un homme presque respectable, grâce au soutien d'Albus. Et voilà que tout lui glissait entre les doigts_.

Il attisa un peu le feu et un nuage de fumée plus épais s'échappa du foyer. Il le regarda un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissolve complètement dans l'air.

« Pourtant, je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait, se dit-il finalement. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon filleul, Albus ne m'aurait pas abandonné. Même quand il a su que je protégeais quelqu'un chargé de le tuer, il m'a encouragé à poursuivre. Et tant pis si Sirius ne doit jamais voir ma valeur… Je mérite qu'on me respecte, bon sang ! »

Le feu crépita soudain brièvement et il put apercevoir une flamme rougeoyante, que les branches du foyer peinaient à retenir prisonnière. Elle lui rappela la flamme dans ses yeux. La colère qui brûlait dans ce regard impuissant, quand il s'était enfui lâchement après son crime.

Son visage avait dû accuser le coup car Draco, réveillé par le fumet appétissant, s'inquiéta de sa santé ; il le rassura aussitôt. Comment aurait-il pu se douter de ce qui hantait ses pensées ? Personne n'aurait pu. Et même s'il avait compris à raison que c'était les conséquences du meurtre d'Albus qui le taraudaient, … Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'à ses yeux la principale victime potentielle serait plutôt son pauvre soupçon de cœur et non sa vie ?

Il planta son couteau dans le lapin puis le sortit du feu : le rongeur était à point. Il se mit alors à découper la pauvre bête pendant de longues minutes, sous le regard écœuré de Draco.

« - Tiens : il faut que tu manges, dit-il en lui en tendant un morceau. Moi, je dois y aller. Il faut que je refasse surface auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant ce temps, tu resteras sagement ici, sans faire de vague.

- Je … Je suis assez grand pour rester seul, répliqua le blond en examinant le bout de viande, pas encore décidé à l'avaler.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Severus, sarcastique. Alors j'y vais »

Il se leva avec aisance, attrapant une cuisse au passage. Puis il fit un petit signe de tête à son filleul, qui lui répondit par un faible sourire, et sortit de la grotte.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_« - On a été attaqué et j'ai dû me cacher quelques jours._

_Très bien ; je comprends mieux. Et le jeune Malfoy ?_

_Ils le détiennent, Mon Seigneur._

_C'est sans gravité. Il ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité, maintenant qu'il est grillé à_ _Poudlard. De toute façon, il n'est pas capable de tuer_, acheva Voldemort avec dédain. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Allait-il tenir sa promesse ?

Voldemort le regarda un instant de côté, essayant en vain de déchiffrer ses pensées. Une fois de plus, il se heurtait à son immense talent pour l'occlumencie : ça le fascinait et ça aurait pu lui faire peur aussi, s'il n'avait pas été sûr de l'avoir totalement à sa botte…

_« - Vas-y. Exprime-toi donc._

_Qu'allez-vous faire de ses parents ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils ont assez souffert comme ça ; et puis … étant donné qu'il a joué un rôle non négligeable dans la mission « Attaquez la tête et les bras tombent »_, répliqua-t-il, avec le petit sourire débile que faisait toujours naître sur ses lèvres blêmes, les titres loufoques de ses missions, _j'ai décidé dans ma grande miséricorde … d'épargner sa vie et celle de ses parents._

_Il vous en sera reconnaissant._

_Bien_, dit-il en se levant de son trône, construit pour lui dans sa grande mégalomanie. _A présent, occupons nous de la prochaine mission ! 'Quand l'âme est trop forte, frappez au cœur !'»_

Severus leva un sourcil : il était pressé d'en entendre plus, pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir cette fois. Ce titre sonnait si mal qu'il avait enclenché son alarme interne, ultra sensible au danger (et beaucoup plus performante que du temps des _maraudeurs_…). Ah ! Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce petit sourire débile !

_« - C'est-à-dire ?..._, demanda-t- il d'une voix neutre mais suffisamment intéressée pour ne pas le vexer.

- _Il s'agit de frapper là où ça fait mal. Le jeune Potter ne se sentira plus quand ses deux chers petits amis auront disparu. Un brun et une rouquine, si je ne m'abuse. En plus, ce sera facile puisqu'ils sont moins protégés qu'Harry »_

Le sang de Severus se glaça dans ses veines mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Avant, il ne lui avait jamais demandé directement de tuer des enfants ! Il avait certes été indirectement responsable, dans sa période noire, de la mort d'un maximum de gens … mais des enfants !

_« - Si je puis me permettre, … ce serait dangereux de le toucher au cœur : cela le rendrait fou de rage et pourrait bien augmenter son pouvoir …_

_Vous le craignez donc ?_

_Non. Pas le moins du monde_, répliqua Severus avec un rictus de dédain. _Mais je le connais… et je sais que son cœur est sa force._

_Peu importe : j'ai décidé de prendre le risque. Il sera malgré tout anéanti et la rage ferait perdre le contrôle à n'importe qui … »_

Il n'avait pas tort, Severus en était conscient, mais il ne le fit pas sentir à son "maître".

_« Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de les tuer. _

_Vous devez vous dire : " il s'adoucit !". Mais non, pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, quand j'en aurai fini avec eux, ils préféreront sûrement être morts. En fait, comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, cela pourrait décupler sa force, et ça, je n'y tiens pas. Ce que je veux, c'est l'attirer, au moyen de ces "appâts", sur mon terrain de jeu. »_

C'était diabolique comme piège ... et surtout vicieux. Connaissant Potter, il y foncerait tête baissée, comme un stupide mouton qu'il était, impulsif et totalement inconscient.

_**Il n'était pas question qu'il y participe. **_

_« Je comprends mieux, mon maître. Je serai heureux de vous servir. »_

_**Il fallait qu'il prévienne l'Ordre du Phoenix au plus vite.**_

_« Très bien. Tu iras demain. Seul. C'est une mission à effectuer en toute discrétion, précisa celui-ci avec un énorme sourire complice, tout-à-fait inquiétant. J'ai toute confiance en vous. D'autant qu'une fois encore, vous avez prouvé votre valeur… »_

Severus inclina la tête mais n'émit aucun son : il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester impassible. De toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à déglutir, brusquement …

_« Vous savez, j'ai pensé à vous, mon cher Rogue. Ce soir, j'ai prévu une petite réjouissance en votre honneur ; on ne fête jamais trop ce genre d'évènement ! »_

Tout son être se crispa de haine à ces mots, cruellement conscient de ce qu'il entendait par "ce genre d'évènement",mais il resta incliné et le remercia, froidement ...

_« - Vous me faites trop d'honneur._

_- Mais non, mais non : tu le mérites. Allons les rejoindre. »_

Ils s'avancèrent alors vers la sortie, côte à côte ; il connaissait ce genre de fête, la dernière avait au lieu après la mort de Cédric Diggory : la nuit promettait d'être longue…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Severus se fraya difficilement un chemin parmi les corps imbibés d'alcool qui peuplaient la salle au décor orgiaque. Obscurité, alcool, rixes et débauches : cette ambiance "commençait" sérieusement à l'étouffer. Une fois dehors, il inspira profondément et en fut revigoré. Il avait dû attendre 3 heure du matin pour qu'une occasion de s'éclipser se présente. Et il n'avait pas vu Draco depuis ce midi… Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de transplaner directement auprès de lui : on se demanderait où il allait comme ça, surtout Bellatrix qui ne cessait de l'épier depuis son retour. Il devait donc s'assurer que personne ne le suivait.

Il se mit alors rapidement en route et trouva le garçon, éveillé au coin du feu, près d'une heure plus tard.

« - Je n'arrive pas à dormir, expliqua-t-il.

- Tant mieux : j'ai à te parler. »

S'en suivit une longue discussion sur les raisons et moyens de se faire capturer par l' « ennemi » au plus vite. Draco devrait se contenter de survivre quelques jours seul dans la grotte…

« C'est facile mais pas passionnant, se plaignit finalement le blond. Pourquoi ne leur expliquez vous pas que je regrette ? Le vieux fou me pardonnera, j'en suis sûr. »

Severus lui fit les gros yeux. Et l'autre rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules.

« - Ou alors dites que j'étais au courant depuis le départ pour le subterfuge, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Non, il n'en ait pas question. Tu reste ici. Et moi, je fais semblant d'attaquer. Il me faudra sûrement rester quelques jours pour simuler une capture et ensuite je viendrai te retrouver. »

Le professeur fronçait les sourcils férocement et personne n'aurait osé répliquer quoi que ce soit face à une telle expression.

« En imaginant que l'ordre me laisse la vie sauve… se dit-il en lui-même. De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je trouverai le moyen de revenir le chercher. »

Draco s'était résigné mais boudait comme un enfant.

« - Je ne comprends pas ; pourquoi ne pas leur dire simplement et …

- Assez discuté. J'ai besoin de repos et toi aussi, conclut-il fermement sans lui laisser le temps de terminer »

Et il se coucha d'autorité. Draco ne put rien en obtenir de plus jusqu'à son départ, le soir même.

A SUIVRE …


	2. Captivité

**Chapitre 2 : ****Captivité **

« Où est-il ? Je veux le voir ! »

Un brun échevelé au visage émacié et aux des yeux fous bloquait le passage étroit, posté dans une attitude déterminée. En effet, il s'était jeté sur Remus comme une furie, avant même qu'il ait pu poser son deuxième pied à l'intérieur du quartier général.

« - Où est Severus ? Je dois lui faire la peau.

Il ne s'agit pas de le supprimer, Sirius ; il faut lui soutirer des informations.

Tu plaisantes, Remus. Il a tué Dumbledore ! Je vais jouer avec, le torturer, lui faire regretter jusqu'à son existence et ensuite je l'achèverai.

Tu me fais froid dans le dos, Sirius. »

Le visage de Sirius était en effet assez inquiétant, ainsi déformé par la rage. Quant à ses yeux, ils exprimaient à eux seuls sa totale perte de contrôle.

« Cependant, je vais accéder à ta requête : tu seras mon homme de main. »

Oubliant un instant sa rage, le brun darda des yeux ébahis sur l'homme aux traits tirés par la fatigue et aux cheveux châtains. Il avait l'habitude de ses bizarreries mais il ne semblait pas voir le rapport avec Servilus.

Remus en était à sa quatrième nomination depuis que lui, loup garou de son état, « chômeur » depuis qu'il avait été en quelque sorte « congédié » du corps enseignant de Poudlard, avait été parachuté à la tête de l'Ordre. En effet, une fois Albus disparu (il y a quelques jours à peine), l'Ordre fondé il y a quelques années pour combattre Vous-savez-Qui, s'était retrouvé privé de chef et toutes les têtes s'étaient alors tournées vers lui. _Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?! _Evidemment, il s'était aussitôt rebellé. Il n'était pas de taille. Sans parler de ses instincts de bête enragée à chaque pleine lune…

Mais ils semblaient tous penser que la "sagesse" suffisait à compenser toutes les tares, même celle-ci. Pour son plus grand malheur, sa seule chance d'y échapper, la brave McGonogall, professeur de Métamorphose, devait déjà s'occuper à plein temps de l'école de sorciers, sans arrêt menacée par une attaque de Mangemorts, les sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors il dut se résigner. Mais ce devait être provisoire, avait-il insisté.

Une fois le rôle endossé (sa condition vivement acceptée), il s'était étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle les autres sorciers lui avaient fait confiance et s'en étaient remis à lui, si jeune (en effet, 37 ans dans le monde sorcier ...) et si « handicapé ». Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si illogique : à situation inhabituelle, réactions inhabituelles …

Pour commencer, il avait nommé Kingsley Shacklebolt pour être son bras droit et celui-ci s'était aussitôt chargé selon ses « ordres » de trouver un nouveau Q.G, l'ancien n'étant plus sûr à cause de la trahison de Severus. Il avait ensuite assigné la si pétillante Tonks, sa fiancée, à la protection personnelle de Harry, puisqu'elle y excellait, et Molly Weasley devait remplacer Rogue (si tant est que ce soit possible) auprès de Mlle Pomfresh, à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, c'était difficile à marier avec la charge déjà lourde des repas, mais Ginny, Hermione et Neville (quand il ne cassait pas tout) suffisaient à alléger sa tâche. Et maintenant, il faisait de Sirius son homme de main parce que celui-ci avait besoin d'être canalisé, d'avoir un nouveau but (autre que chercher Rogue dans toute l'Angleterre, bien sûr).

« - Ton rôle consistera à jouer les grosses brutes, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Ah, ah ! très marrant.

Je suis sérieux. Tu te chargeras de « motiver » Severus pendant que je l'interrogerai, expliqua-t-il mais il ajouta très vite en voyant l'autre changer de visage. Mais tu devras te CON-TRÔ-LER et t'arrêter A CHAQUE FOIS que je le demanderai.

Je me contrôlerai, assura-t-il, se frottant déjà les mains d'anticipation.

Bien sûr. Cependant, j'ai prévu un sort provisoire de garantie, au cas où tu ne serais plus disposé à m'écouter.

Quoi ?!

Je te connais Sirius : alors n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis. C'est une condition _sine qua non_. »

Remus avait longtemps hésité quant à la marche à suivre : il avait toujours eu confiance en l'instinct d'Albus et plus récemment en l'intégrité de Rogue. C'est pourquoi une telle trahison les avait tous surpris (sauf Sirius bien sûr). Quand ils l'avaient capturé, Remus avait d'abord laissé sa peine parler et ensuite il avait douté. Cependant, après trois jours d'hésitation, tout le monde criait vengeance et, Severus restant désespérément muet, il s'était résigné. D'autant que la nouvelle avait fini par filtrer et avait atteint les délicates oreilles du chien enragé qu'était Sirius.

« Très bien, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Mais fais vite. »

Sur ce, Remus exécuta quelques enchantements et prononça quelques mots magiques, avant de lui faire avaler un breuvage bien infect à son goût. Que ne ferait-il pas pour se défouler sur Severus ! Puis ils partirent enfin en direction des vrais cachots de Poudlard (pas ceux où dorment les élèves de Serpentard, bien-sûr).

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

« - Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne sais rien de plus, au sujet de cette mission. Kidnapper les deux jeunes pour attirer Potter.

Parle !, cracha Sirius, ponctuant ses propos d'un coup de fouet sur les épaules dénudées de Severus.

Sirius, calme-toi un peu, lui conseilla Remus une fois de plus. Et y avait-il d'autres missions ?

Je n'en sais rien. Je m'étais caché quelques jours … seul, dans la montagne.

Tu mens !, cria Sirius alors qu'un autre coup s'abattait. »

Le claquement du fouet résonna lugubrement dans le cachot. Le dos de l'ancien professeur, zébré d'entailles longues et profondes, saignait à présent sérieusement et les poignets du prisonnier lui brûlaient. A force de frotter les chaînes, ils seraient bientôt tout aussi entaillés que son dos parce que ses jambes ne le portaient plus, terrassées par la fatigue d'une trop longue position debout et par la violence des coups qui le faisaient parfois valser, pendu à ses chaînes.

« - Je ne sais rien que vous ne sachiez déjà, ragea Severus, serrant encore les dents après le dernier coup reçu. Ma mission, les Horcrux, quelques noms de Mangemorts.

Des horcrux ?

Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se doute qu'Albus était sur leur piste et …

Ne prononce pas son nom ! , hurla le brun avec un nouveau coup de fouet plus virulent que les autres.

Sirius, gronda Remus en guise d'avertissement.

Mais il a osé…

C'est une information importante, alors maîtrise toi, l'interrompit l'autre. Severus, développe moi ça.

Eh bien … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a survécu grâce à ses horcrux et … il semble … qu' "il" … en avait trouvé un, haleta celui-ci.

Qui donc ?

Albus. »

Un autre coup de fouet échoua sur ses épaules sans prévenir ; mais Severus s'y attendait et il ne broncha pas.

« - Sirius ! Eloigne toi, ordonna aussitôt le chef de l'Ordre, avant d'attendre que Sirius soit bien assis sur sa chaise au fond de la salle, pour encourager l'autre à continuer.

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais sûrement n'avait-il pas engagé cette bataille tout seul. Interroge ton équipe. Mais … épargne-leur … les talents de Sirius. »

Ce dernier grogna férocement en se levant d'un bond, le fouet prêt à s'abattre.

« Non, Sirius, s'écria Remus en arrêtant son geste d'une main ferme. »

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, le temps pour l'animagus de se calmer. Puis Remus lâcha prise en le fixant toujours : « Puis-je te faire confiance ? Je te le laisse quelques minutes mais je veux le récupérer en un seul morceau. ». Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et cela sembla lui suffire. Après un dernier regard dissuasif, il quitta la pièce. Laissant le captif seul avec son bourreau.

Le cachot déjà exigu et sombre, devint étrangement silencieux ; il ne contenait qu'une chaise, dans un coin, et les chaînes qui pendaient au plafond, au centre de la cellule. C'est là que Sirius fit brusquement face au prisonnier, pendu torse nu par les poignets. Son regard plein de haine s'ancra dans celui de Severus.

_Avait-il osé un jour espérer lire de l'amour dans ces yeux ?_

« - Alors tu essaies de brouiller les pistes avec cette histoire d'_orkux _!

Et toi, tu essaies de trouver un prétexte pour continuer à me refaire le portrait.

Tu me connais si bien, avoua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. »

Et le coup partit.

Ses gencives avaient douloureusement réceptionné la caresse mais il s'efforça de sourire diaboliquement, les lèvres ensanglantées. Il était armé pour tenir le siège encore très longtemps, même si l'autre ne retenait plus la force de ses coups. Dieu le gardait de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse ! Même pas un léger gémissement.

« Maintenant, je vais te faire regretter de l'avoir tué ! »

C'est ainsi que commencèrent de longues minutes de torture qu'il subit avec son éternel sang-froid et un petit sourire diabolique en prime, ne serrant les dents qu'une petite seconde à chaque coup. Cela ne faisait évidemment qu'amplifier la rage de Sirius… et donc ses coups ; mais il n'en avait cure.

Il savait à présent avec certitude qu'ils ne l'écouteraient jamais. Même Remus n'hésitait pas à le faire torturer, avant même d'avoir écouté sa version. « Je doute que tu sois assez bête pour t'être laissé attraper, quoi qu'en pensent les autres, lui avait-il dit durement dès leur premier "tête-à-tête". Alors si tu viens chercher un pardon pour tes actes, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte. Par contre, si tu es venu chercher un châtiment qui allègera un peu ton sentiment de culpabilité, alors là, nous saurons t'exaucer. Je ne comprends pas, avait-il ensuite ajouté tristement, comment Albus a pu se tromper à ce point. »

Il avait alors décidé de ne pas se défendre.

A présent qu'il avait _bavé_ tout ce qu'il savait, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'occasion de s'évader. Alors, il la saisirait sans hésiter : ses talents seraient plus utiles en grain de sable inopportun chez l'ennemi, que là où l'on doutait de lui. Même à raison.

Sirius continuait de le frapper sans relâche, mettant une telle hargne dans ses coups, que seul son regard plein de haine pouvait l'égaler.

_Comment ces yeux au métal indomptable pourraient-ils un jour le regarder sans haine ?_

Sa décision était prise : il fallait qu'il se résigne définitivement. D'ailleurs ainsi, ce serait plus facile pour lui, de garder le contrôle. Car ces dernières années, rester impassible lui était de plus en plus pénible. Sûrement qu'à son contact, ce qui en lui, ressemblait le plus à un cœur, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il puisse l'aimer ? Pourtant, adolescent, il ne s'était fait aucune illusion sur le sujet, d'autant que ses propres sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment clairs. Que disait-on déjà ? Qu'avec l'âge, on gagnait en sagesse ? Fadaises ! Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Et en plus, il éprouvait toujours pour lui des sentiments dignes d'un Pouffsouffle dévertébré, incapable de cacher son trouble, si ce n'est en l'insultant à tour de bras. C'était devenu leur mode de communication, un moyen pour lui de se protéger. Car si jamais il s'apercevait de quoi que ce soit … _Il en mourrait._

Il fallait qu'il se résigne : le seul lien qu'il garderait alors avec lui, serait de le protéger,_ quoi qu'il lui en coûte. _

Un coup plus fort que les autres lui coupa le souffle un instant.

_Il n'avait plus guère le temps de se morfondre en pensée : c'était trop peu digne de lui et la situation ne s'y prêtait guère… _

Alors dès qu'il put à nouveau parler, il ne s'en priva pas.

« Eh bien, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, dit-il moqueur, le regard planté fièrement dans le sien. On t'a confisqué ta baguette, mon chou. »

La réplique vint sans tarder dans un cri de rage frustrée et une brulure intense mordit sa joue de manière foudroyante, fermant de force son œil droit.

_Sa décision était prise. Dès lors, il se résignait à ne jamais être aimé … _

Après un silence, un rire croissant naquit du fond de sa gorge et emplit toute la pièce, narguant fièrement son geôlier.

« - RAHHHH !, ragea Sirius, armant de nouveau sa frappe.

Canis Obtemperate !*, cria Remus qui était revenu sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. »

Les deux anciens professeurs virent alors Sirius arrêter brusquement son geste et aller s'asseoir docilement sur la chaise, les yeux vides.

« Tu disais vrai. »

Severus se réjouit intérieurement qu'on le croie enfin, mais ne pipa mot.

« Que sais-tu d'autre ? »

Sa réaction fut la même : il avait décidé de s'enterrer dans un mutisme salutaire. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Tu sais, je peux être plus cruel que Sirius, ragea le loup garou en lui collant sa baguette sur la jugulaire, pressé contre lui avec une expression sadique. »

Alors, lentement, la bouche du prisonnier, semblant d'abord s'ouvrir, se mua finalement en un petit sourire amusé.

Remus soupira et sortit, suivi de Sirius.

« Ce sera tout … pour aujourd'hui »

Mais les autres jours le virent tout aussi muet.

Et bientôt, on l'isola dans la plus haute pièce de la tour d'Astronomie, sans plus l'en sortir.

Il ne voyait pas âme qui vive en dehors de Mlle Pomfresh, qui lui apportait ses repas. Et ils n'échangeaient jamais aucune parole, malgré les nombreux coups d'œil que lui jetait l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Jusqu'au jour où un "merci" incongru s'échappa des lèvres de Severus…

L'infirmière en fut surprise, mais pas autant que Severus lui-même. Et elle l'interpréta mal.

« Personne d'autre n'a voulu s'en charger. Alors comme j'apporte le repas aux blessés… Avez-vous mal à votre œil, quand vous l'ouvrez ? »

Mais Severus s'était replongé dans son mutisme.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'elle reçut une réponse tout-à-fait inattendue à une question sincère qui la hantait depuis le premier jour.

« - Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle simplement, avec ses grands yeux troublés.

- Vous êtes la première personne à me poser la question. Réellement, s'étonna-t-il. »

Il la regarda alors dans les yeux, pour la première fois dans cette prison, son œil droit à moitié ouvert.

« - J'étais lié par un serment inviolable, reprit-il. Et Albus le savait.

Vraiment ? dit-elle dans un souffle. Harry … il a dit qu'il n'a pas essayé de se défendre…

En effet, il savait, et il m'avait, en quelque sorte, donné son autorisation. Enfin, … je crois…, confirma-t-il avec un regard étrange.

C'est donc pour ça, murmura-t-elle mystérieusement comme pour elle-même, qu'il vous a finalement nommé à ce poste…

Comment cela ?

Vous savez, pendant toutes ses années de vie, il en avait accumulé des secrets. Alors parfois … il avait besoin de se confier ; et j'étais sa confidente pour certaines choses. C'est ainsi que j'ai toujours su que vous étiez son filleul.

Vous saviez !

Oui. Et il m'avait dit aussi pour la prophétie. Pas celle concernant Harry ; celle _vous_ concernant. »

Severus la regarda un instant avec des yeux ébahis, tandis qu'elle continuait ses explications.

« Selon l'oracle, il devait mourir de la main de son seul parent restant, l'année où celui-ci aurait réalisé son rêve le plus cher. C'est pourquoi il vous avait toujours refusé la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il attendait d'avoir l'intuition que son heure était venue. Il avait fini par l'avoir, apparemment… »

Ces révélations plongèrent le sorcier dans un silence atterré qui se refroidit sensiblement en quelques secondes.

« - Eh bien. Je vous remercie d'avoir gardé le secret. Pour mon lien de parenté. Continuerez-vous à protéger nos secrets ?

- Oui, répondit-elle après avoir sondé son regard froid. »

Severus la fixa alors intensément puis se blottit à nouveau dans son mutisme.

Consciente d'avoir gagné sa reconnaissance, Mlle Pomfresh sortit sans un bruit.

A SUIVRE …

*sort de mon invention (j'adore bidouiller des trucs en latin, Lol !)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Voilà !!! La suite arrivera, je l'espère, sous peu mais je tape très très lentement et je n'ai pas toujours le temps.

Sinon, le chapitre suivant est l'un de mes préférés, vous m'en direz des nouvelles…

Que va faire Draco en ne voyant pas rentrer Severus ? …. *gros suspens*

En attendant, une petite review ? ….


	3. Les ingrats

Ca, c'est du chapitre ! Vous allez voir …

*************************************************************

**Chapitre 3 : ****Les ingrats**

Les jours suivants furent plus détendus entre eux et la détention semblait devoir se faire plus douce. C'était compter sans l'impatience irraisonnée de Draco…

Malgré son message magique -sensé apparaître en cas d'absence trop prolongée- qui lui "déconseillait" EXPRESSEMENT de quitter la caverne même après tout ce temps, Draco jugea bon de pointer son nez du côté de Poudlard, _histoire de tuer le temps._

Bien sûr, quand Severus le sut, de la bouche de Mlle Pomfresh, il entra dans une rage folle et exigea de le voir sur le champ. _Il ne devait pas apprendre la vérité de manière trop brusque._ Mais il eut beau harceler un Remus étonné de le voir retrouver sa langue, celui-ci lui résista fermement et bien vite il fut trop tard.

_**« Si je ne peux pas le voir, laissez-moi au moins voir Malfoy ! »**_

**Et il avait été exaucé. Il savait que voir Severus était hors de portée : il avait donc prêché l'impensable, pour avoir l'impossible.**

**« Je veux le voir, lui demanda le jeune homme blond, devant son silence. »**

**Le ton était exigeant ; Harry en fut irrité. Il agissait comme s'il était là en tant qu'invité. C'était leur prisonnier, bon sang ! Même si le comportement des autres n'en laissait rien paraître...**

**« Quoi qu'ils en disent, qu'il ne soit qu'un "adolescent" ou qu'il n'ait pas prononcé le sort fatal, il n'en est pas moins responsable de tout, pensa-t-il, impitoyable »**

**« - Il ne veut même plus me parler, n'est-ce pas ?, ajouta l'autre d'un ton inquiet.**

**Qui ça, bon sang ?! s'énerva Harry.**

**Dumbledore.**

**Tu te moques de moi ! Tu as oublié que tu l'as tué !, cracha-t-il retrouvant sa rage intacte.**

**Très marrant, Potter. Severus m'a dit pour le sort tronqué.**

**Mais de quoi tu parles ?! J'étais là, quand on l'a enterré. »**

**Secoué par la nouvelle, Draco recula jusqu'à trébucher sur le lit qu'on lui avait attribué. Il y resta prostré et pâle comme la mort, les yeux étrangement vides. Et soudain, après quelques secondes, il se mit à trembler de tout son corps.**

**« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Malfoy ? Malfoy ! »**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

« - Il faut que je le vois, exigea Severus une fois de plus.

Je sais bien mais…, objecta Mlle Pomfresh.

Vous savez que Draco a besoin de moi. Il est en état de choc et ne parle plus. Pour sortir de cet état, vous l'avez dit vous-même, il lui faut entendre une voix familière qu'il associe à une personne … figure …

Figure protectrice.

Voilà, c'est ça. Alors, il faut que vous rappeliez Remus. Je sens qu'il commence à flancher et le temps presse.

Oubliez Remus. Je repasserai cette nuit. Soyez prêt. »

Severus en resta sans voix (une seconde, pas plus, bien entendu…)

« - C'est trop risqué pour vous.

- Je sais que Remus finira par comprendre son erreur, il est sage, mais il sera peut-être trop tard : plus il restera dans cet état, et moins il aura de chance d'en sortir. Je serai là à une heure du matin. »

Le ton était sans appel et le claquement de la porte autoritaire, quand elle tourna les talons.

_1H13 : couloirs déserts de Poudlard._

La progression tendue des évadés touchait bientôt à sa fin, maintenant qu'ils apercevaient l'infirmerie. Le cœur de la sorcière cogna tout de même à un rythme effrayant jusqu'au dernier moment : quand les deux silhouettes s'effacèrent silencieusement derrière la porte.

_1H18 : infirmerie_

Les deux sorciers regardaient désespérément la silhouette pétrifiée, les yeux grands ouverts, dans une position fœtale.

_Cinq minutes d'efforts vains…_

« - Tu ne peux pas rester prostré toute ta vie !, s'écria Severus à l'encontre du garçon.

Ca ne marche pas, constata l'autre, résignée.

Si, peut-être qu'avec encore un peu de temps… Il me semble qu'il me regarde.

Ce n'est pas sérieux, Severus. Vous vous êtes mis dans son champ de vision, dit-elle presque amusée. Bon, encore deux minutes, le temps que je voie un patient. Mais pas plus. L'infirmerie ne reste jamais déserte bien longtemps ! »

Tandis qu'elle vaquait à ses occupations, l'ancien professeur put enfin avoir un véritable tête-à-tête avec son filleul. Il avança doucement sa main vers la sienne et le garçon eut un frisson à ce contact. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de revenir à la 'normale', c'est-à-dire inerte.

« Parfait. Maintenant que tu es attentif, j'ai deux mots à te dire, dit-il sur un ton déterminé. D'abord, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute : le Seigneur des Ténèbres menaçait de tuer tes parents ; tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire ; Potter aussi aurait fait la même chose dans une telle situation. Car n'oublie pas que tu n'as rien fait : c'est moi qui l'aie … tué. Et à présent, tes parents sont en vie et Il n'en veut plus à tes jours. »

Draco cligna des yeux encore quelques fois avant de se calmer.

« Oui ; tes parents sont en vie, reprit-il. Et il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Dumbledore était au courant de tout. Depuis le début. Je l'ai personnellement mis au courant. »

_Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été facile, étant donné qu'un certain serment lui liait la langue, mais le directeur s'était révélé remarquablement doué pour déchiffrer ses gesticulations tout-à-fait uniques en leur genre._

« Il savait, reprit-il, et il n'a jamais tenté de faire échouer tes projets. A ses yeux, ta vie valait bien plus que la sienne. Fais-lui honneur. Et pardonne-toi. »

Le garçon frémit et battit à nouveau des paupières.

Puis une lueur sembla se rallumer dans son regard. Mais Severus n'en fut pas certain car il avait aussitôt fermé les yeux. Il souffla alors quelques mots incompréhensibles et sombra lentement dans le sommeil.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura des mots de réconfort avant de se lever. Il s'approcha alors à reculons de la robe de sorcier vert et argent de son protégé qui pendait au mur, puis y enfouit discrètement sa main.

« Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama soudain Mlle Pomfresh. J'ai un patient ; il est mourant ; et pourtant, bien que grièvement blessé au départ, il devrait se rétablir maintenant, au lieu de dépérir… Cela fait déjà huit heures pour une simple blessure ! Et ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un poison, j'ai vérifié. »

Occupé à s'éloigner précipitamment du vêtement au mur, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux propos de l'infirmière.

« - Il serait plus prudent d'y aller à présent, dit-il, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Je crois bien que l'état de Draco ne tardera pas à s'améliorer.

- Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mais attendez. Je donne d'abord à ce patient un tonifiant en dernier recours, dit-elle en lui montrant une fiole étiquetée _'curatio fungis'_* »

Severus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son filleul et commença à s'acheminer vers la porte. Personne dans le couloir. Parfait.

« Severus ! s'écria l'infirmière, d'une voix inquiète. Il fait une mauvaise réaction au tonifiant ! »

Severus s'approcha aussitôt pour voir se convulser un homme grand et brun, avec un bandage recouvrant sa joue droite.

« - Par Merlin ! C'est de Sirius dont vous parliez ?!

Oui et je crains que sa dernière heure ne soit arrivée.

Certainement pas ! Il a été mortellement empoisonné. Il faut juste un antidote adapté, dit-il, irrité par une ignorance aux conséquences si graves. _**L'homme qu'il aimait risquait d'y laisser sa peau !**_

Mais… il n'y avait aucun signe d'empoisonnement et …

C'est justement l'avantage de ce poison made in Malfoy…_ père_. Simplement, il se révèle à l'ingestion de champignons_, expliqua-t-il en désignant la fiole verte entre ses mains._ A présent, il faut le refroidir au plus vite ; trente minutes à basse température suffisent à tuer le poison. »

Ils entreprirent aussitôt de transporter Sirius jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'infirmerie.

_02H11 : salle de bain de l'infirmerie _

Severus commençait à avoir des faiblesses dans les bras : ça devenait difficile de garder la tête de Sirius hors de l'eau. A genoux contre le bord froid de la baignoire, son bras gauche coincé sous la nuque de Sirius pour pouvoir serrer son torse, son autre main maintenant son menton au dessus de l'eau, il luttait, à grand renfort de coup de tête, avec les stupides mèches de cheveux qui lui piquaient les yeux.

Cette situation allait vraiment le rendre fou.

Il soupirait profondément en s'étirant les doigts de pieds, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

« - Voulez-vous que je vous remplace ? demanda la sorcière compatissante, les bras chargés de glaçons.

- Je vous remercie ; ça ira, répondit-il doucement, encore gêné de s'être énervé sur elle tout à l'heure, devant l'urgence de la situation. Par contre, redonnez-lui un peu de potion de réchauffement pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de l'hypothermie »

Quand elle eut fini d'ajouter les glaçons dans l'eau, elle en fit boire quelques gouttes à Sirius, puis reprit sa place à ses côtés, à genoux sur le sol carrelé.

« - Combien de temps encore ?

- Dix minutes, dit-il sans laisser transparaître sa fatigue. »

Ses genoux lui faisaient mal, son bras gauche était engourdi et il avait une stupide crampe dans l'autre bras.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et il vit Mlle Pomfresh se lever précipitamment.

« Stupefix !»

Il s'effondra aussitôt sous les cris de l'infirmière.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dans la tour d'Astronomie, le grincement maintenant familier de la porte résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles. Severus leva la tête, surpris par le silence inhabituel qui le suivit. Une ombre se tenait bel et bien à l'entrée de sa 'cellule', mais elle restait immobile, ne cherchant pas à se faire connaître.

Severus se leva alors, faisant cliqueter la chaîne à sa cheville, placée là pour plus de 'sécurité', et fouilla la pénombre de son regard intrigué.

« - Rogue, lâcha froidement une voix bien trop familière.

Black, répondit celui-ci dans un souffle.

Toujours terré au fond d'un cachot, constata-t-il méchamment, le transperçant de son regard gris.

Toujours sur mes traces comme une fille en chaleur, répliqua l'autre d'un ton hargneux. »

Les mots sortaient sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire dès que Sirius le provoquait. Le métal en fusion des yeux gris atteignit soudain des degrés impressionnants, proche de l'explosion, mais, les dents et les poings serrés, Sirius parvint à contenir l'éclat inquiétant qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi. »

Il s'avança davantage dans la pièce pour se placer dans le rayon de lune qui filtrait faiblement par la meurtrière, et Severus put s'apercevoir qu'il boitait. De plus, son teint était d'une pâleur effroyable et une cicatrice encore plus effroyable zébrait sa joue droite.

« - Où est Mlle Pomfresh ?

- Je la remplace pour cette fois, dit-il en faisant apparaitre d'un geste vague, un plateau repas à ses pieds. Je… hum… J'ai à te parler. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, surpris que Sirius veuille lui parler. Il avait certes « parlé » à plein de monde ces derniers jours. Depuis son retour au sommet de la tour, en fait...

_Plein_, c'était peut-être exagéré ; mais en tous cas, plus qu'au début de sa détention. Il y avait eu Remus et Mlle Pomfresh, bien sûr, Draco, une fois rétabli, Harry (confrontation difficile mais atténuée par la 'dette' qu'il pensait lui devoir concernant la guérison de son parrain…), Mme Weasley aussi… Mais Sirius ! C'était une première.

« - Comment va Ron ?, demanda le captif que le silence commençait à mettre mal à l'aise.

Il s'est réveillé ce matin. Il va mieux.

Bien. »

Le professeur de potions avait été étonné de voir Mme Weasley débarquer dans sa cellule, enflammée. Elle "s'excusait" de lui demander un tel service mais Mlle Pomfresh était absente pour la journée et son petit Ron était dans un état critique. Elle s'affolait sérieusement. Il s'agissait encore d'un de ces horribles poisons inconnus…

En fait, une fois arrivé au chevet du garçon, Severus avait pu constater que c'était simplement un poison très rare, et mortel évidemment. Ceci expliquait pourquoi Remus et les autres se sentaient si impuissants devant l'urgence de la situation ; mais Mlle Pomfresh aurait réglé ça en un tour de main, si elle n'était pas partie chercher quelques plantes rares …

Il était content d'apprendre que tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Lui-même n'avait pas à se plaindre puisqu'il avait retrouvé sa très chère 'chambre' et que l'infirmière avait toujours l'autorisation de l'approcher pour s'occuper de lui. Un vrai paradis !

« Il parait que lui et moi, on te doit beaucoup… »

Certes oui. Sirius s'était réveillé deux jours après sa fameuse escapade à l'infirmerie, une semaine plus tôt. Sain et sauf bien évidemment : il n'était pas le maître suprême des potions pour rien ! Mais apparemment, le poison avait tout de même empêché sa blessure de cicatriser…

« Ca n'a pourtant rien changé. A ma condition de prisonnier, je veux dire. »

Sirius ignora royalement le sarcasme.

Il en avait le droit ; après tout, c'était lui son geôlier et bourreau.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la clef qu'il tenait à la main. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait : Sirius était faible, alors il en profiterait pour s'enfuir.

Le silence s'installa plus sûrement encore dans la pièce sombre. Sirius hésita alors plusieurs fois à prendre la parole, évitant de croiser son regard.

« - Que me veux-tu ?, lâcha finalement Severus, exaspéré.

- Je … hum … »

A court de mots, Sirius lui tourna le dos pour regarder, avec un intérêt soudain, la lune à travers la meurtrière, puis il reprit la parole sans plus hésiter à être direct.

« Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie. Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, tout comme je l'ai évité au sujet d'Albus. Cela m'étonne simplement que tu l'aies fait, n'étant pas obligé et vu notre passé commun … »

Il fit une pause durant laquelle il parut absorbé dans la contemplation du petit bout de ciel qui se donnait à voir. _L'occasion était trop belle_.

« - Alors voilà. Je te remer…, commença Sirius.

- Désolé pour ça, l'interrompit Severus. »

En un geste vif, il l'assomma avec les poings et le recueillit dans ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre lourdement sur le sol. Puis il le traina jusqu'à sa couchette.

Il le contempla un instant, ainsi étendu dans le rayon de lune, puis il se reprit. _Il fallait faire vite_. Il récupéra alors prestement la baguette de Sirius et les clefs de ses chaînes et de sa cellule ; et une fois libre de ses mouvements, il alla ouvrir la porte.

Un œil à gauche. Un œil à droite. Personne. Rapidement, il fit un geste avec la baguette en prononçant une formule puis revint à l'intérieur.

Si Draco avait lu la lettre laissée dans sa robe de sorcier, il réagirait au quart de tour. Severus commença à faire les cents pas, impatient et aussi inquiet : il lui faisait courir des risques alors qu'il était rétabli depuis peu. En effet, depuis le matin qui avait suivi leur petite 'conversation', son filleul parlait à nouveau, remis du choc. De plus, la situation avait un peu évolué : il avait alors été définitivement pardonné par les combattants de l'Ordre, Harry inclus (le petit imbécile s'était difficilement remis de la frousse qui l'avait saisi lors de la crise provoquée par ses soins …). En effet, même s'il n'avait pas confiance en Severus, Remus était venu lui parler et en avait conclu que Draco agissait seulement pour protéger sa famille et n'avait commis aucun crime qui ne mérite 'châtiment'. En fait, sa décision était déjà prise : il cherchait simplement une confirmation dans ses explications.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était contradictoire ; comme s'il avait confiance en ses paroles mais plus en ses actes. _Etait-il vraiment impossible qu'il change un jour d'avis sur lui ? _Peu importait ; de toute façon il était trop tard : il était déjà sur le départ. De fait, Draco ne tarderait pas à arriver. D'une minute à l'autre.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Sirius toujours inconscient sur la couchette et il s'avança vers lui. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se pencha et lui arracha son collier. Une simple chaîne avec un pendentif en argent représentant une silhouette de chien, ou peut-être de loup, hurlant à la lune. Il le fourra dans sa poche sans attendre.

« - Désolé pour ça aussi, mais je vais en avoir besoin. Tu n'auras qu'à venir le récupérer, proposa-t-il au sorcier, qui bien sûr ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Severus, c'est vous ?, lança timidement Draco en entrant.

Oui. Fais vite, répondit celui-ci en se retournant. »

Draco lui tendit alors sa baguette que Severus retrouva avec soulagement. Puis ce dernier jeta l'autre baguette ainsi que les clefs sur son propriétaire et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais c'était compter sans l'entêtement de Draco.

« - Pourquoi partez-vous maintenant ? La situation semble s'améliorer.

- Tout est dans la lettre. Je ne perdrai pas plus de temps en explications. »

Le ton était sans appel et Draco le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'insister.

« - Demandez au moins l'aide de Mlle Pomfresh : ce sera dangereux de fuir par les airs. Si une sentinelle vous voit …

- Il n'en est pas question. Et, ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, tu ne pars pas avec moi. Tant que tu restes sous la protection de l'Ordre, tu ne risques rien.

- Mais comment saurai-je où …

- Moi, je saurai toujours où te trouver. Comment crois-tu que j'aie fait pour ramener Neville au nouveau QG de l'Ordre ?…

- Je sais, le collier …, confirma-t-il, la mine boudeuse, en le touchant brièvement à son cou. Mais …

- A présent, je dois y aller, le temps presse.»

Ignorant ses protestations, il continua :

« - Toi, tu redescends comme si de rien n'était, et moi je monte sur le toit. Le balai est en haut de l'escalier ?

Oui, répondit-il, boudeur.

Parfait ; alors, allons-y, conclut-il en sortant de la pièce.

Parrain ?, appela Draco une fois dehors.

Oui ?

Faites attention.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et surtout, ajouta-il avec un regard autoritaire, ne quitte jamais ce collier. »

Il pointait le collier qu'il lui avait donné il y a une éternité maintenant, bien avant sa visite fatale dans la tour d'Astronomie… Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Au fond de lui, il était content de ne pas l'accompagner sur le toit de la tour : il craignait de ne jamais plus pouvoir y remettre les pieds à présent …

A SUIVRE** …

* soin aux champignons (_serial latin,_ le retour !)

** ça me paraissait plus naturel que Draco vouvoie Severus, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas choqué …

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

C'est fini pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser mariner un peu … (eh, eh !).

Sérieux, je vous avais prévenu qu'il était bien, non ? J'adore ce chapitre _*Se lance des fleurs toute seule*_

(En fait, ma sœur a particulièrement aimé, alors forcément, je suis assez confiante …)

En plus, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre des petits détails loufoques, hi, hi (genre, il s'étire les doigts de pied).

Ca mérite bien une petite review, non ? …


	4. Disparition

Celui-ci est un peu plus court mais il faut bien laisser un peu de suspens …

**Bonne lecture !**

********************************************************

**Chapitre 4 : Disparition**

_Quelque chose se passait, il en était sûr : cette mission avait une importance capitale._

Severus avançait dans les couloirs lugubres du repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres et arriverait bientôt en vue de la salle où les Mangemorts se réunissaient.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il s'était échappé sans encombre de Poudlard et une semaine qu'il avait rejoint le camp adverse. « Les affaires qu'il avait eu à régler, pensa-t-il en caressant à son cou le collier en forme de loup, avaient duré plus longtemps que prévu. » Une fois ici, ils avaient effectué missions sur missions et, lui, de son côté, sabotages sur sabotages. Il était à présent à court d'idées, d'autant plus que l'on commençait à se défier de lui : la mission actuelle démarrait d'un instant à l'autre, et il ne savait toujours rien.

Il déboucha enfin dans la 'salle du trône' et embrassa du regard l'assemblée de Mangemorts. L'immense salle accueillait allègrement des centaines de sorciers à la mine aussi sombre que leurs habits. Seul un groupe de quinze mangemorts semblait se préparer au départ ; et ceux-là affichaient des sourires surexcités et sadiques. L'atmosphère était lourde, et glauque aussi, à l'image des rares bougies dont les flammes vacillaient de manière inquiétante. Un brouhaha assourdissant enveloppait la pièce mais s'évanouit aussitôt que le Lord noir prit la parole, impressionnant sur son trône taillé dans la pierre.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut achevé sa harangue exaltée -qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la mission mystérieuse-, Severus se faufila sans réfléchir une seconde parmi le petit groupe au moment où ils enfilaient leur masque et transplana accroché à l'un d'eux.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Une fois tous à l'abri dans leur refuge, ils purent enfin tous reprendre leur souffle. Sauf Remus qui, la prudence même, s'efforça aussitôt de s'assurer que tout le monde avait réagit avec la même réussite au signal de retraite qui leur avait à tous vrillé les tympans. « _Si on me_ _demandait mon avis,_ pensa Draco_, je dirais qu'il est impossible d'y avoir échappé, même aux prises avec Vous Savez Qui. Et dans ces cas là, tout le monde sait comment réagir et ne se fait pas prier … À moins d'être dans l'incapacité physique de se retirer, bien sûr … »_

La bataille avait été rude et pourtant ce n'était qu'une échauffourée, bien loin de la grande bataille attendue avec l'Ordre au grand complet et la présence du Grand Manitou. Ils avaient été obligés de battre en retraite même si leurs adversaires étaient mal en point : les Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux qu'eux car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de bien se préparer.

En effet, tout était arrivé très vite. L'ordre était divisé en plusieurs escadrons : les uns avaient attaqué comme prévu à l'ouest de Londres, les autres étaient en poste à Pré-au-Lard où l'on attendait une attaque à tout moment, quant à notre petit groupe il s'était précipité en catastrophe pour protéger l'arrière-plan campagnard qui s'était fait surprendre tout-à-fait inopinément. Le front s'était formé de lui-même en un instant des plus courageux encore disponibles (ou pouvant quitter Pré-au-lard ou l'infirmerie) : Draco (dont c'était la première sortie avec l'Ordre), Remus, Sirius, Weasley père et fils (le dernier), Shacklebolt, Harry, Hermione et …

« Où est Neville ? »

La voix paniquée du loup garou réveilla les regards apeurés de toute l'assemblée. Chacun jetait des coups d'œil paniqués dans tous les recoins de la cuisine, harcelant les plus jeunes de questions pour lesquelles ils n'obtenaient aucune réponse satisfaisante. _Pourquoi serait-ce les « enfants » qui, dans ce grand chaos d'adultes qu'est la guerre, seraient les plus susceptibles de savoir où leurs camarades se trouvent ? Franchement. _C'est alors qu'une voix traînante ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre par un sarcasme qui attira l'attention d'Harry et de Sirius.

« Honnêtement, j'étais bien trop occupé à sauver ma précieuse peau pour faire attention à la débâcle de ce cher Neville, lâcha Draco. Mais, empoté comme il est, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait encore atterri dans les roses ! »

Son petit auditoire échangea un regard entendu puis prit la poudre d'escampette alors que Remus commençait son discours d'apaisement, échafaudant déjà un plan d'attaque pour retourner sur les lieux du crime, voire pour délivrer un Neville en détresse. Le blond prit alors la sage décision de suivre Harry et Sirius dans le jardin.

****

Cependant, déjà dans la cour, Sirius et Harry faisaient une bien triste constatation : Neville avait bel et bien raté l'ordre de ralliement et une foule de raisons plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres s'affolaient déjà dans leurs esprits. Quand Draco déboucha à son tour dans la cour, Sirius fouillait le fond du jardin comme pour vérifier si Neville ne se cachait pas derrière un bosquet. Puis il se retourna vers les deux élèves, le regard perdu, soudain forcé de réaliser la gravité de la situation. C'est cet instant que choisit Severus pour apparaître avec Neville dans les bras. « _Il a le sens du timing mon parrain !, se dit le jeune Serpentard. Il sait toujours comment surprendre son ennemi d'enfance dans ses moindres moments de faiblesse. »_

En haut des marches du perron, les deux jeunes avaient une vue plongeante sur le jardin des voisins mais Sirius, bien que plus près, voyait son champs de vision obstrué par une maisonnette remplie d'outils de jardin et dont la déco était … disons … dépouillée. Sans parler de la haie magiquement surélevée par nos soins. Alerté par le bruit caractéristique de la transplanation, Sirius avait donc entrepris une rectification de son plan de vol.

Quand il pénétra chez les voisins, Severus était déjà penché sur Neville allongé à ses pieds, une potion rouge fluo entre les mains.

« Severus ! Lâche ça tout de suite et éloigne-toi de Neville. »

Les adolescents échangèrent alors un regard avant de quitter à toute vitesse leur poste d'observation.

****

Severus s'immobilisa aussitôt en entendant son nom et releva la tête plongeant ainsi les yeux dans ceux de son assaillant. Le feu qui y brûlait captura instantanément les ténèbres qui habitaient les siens : Sirius le tenait fermement en joue avec toute la force de son orgueil bafoué. Severus n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, Sirius réitéra sa mise en garde en raffermissant sa prise sur la baguette.

« T'a pas intérêt à toucher un seul de ses cheveux sinon … »

_Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui ferait mais il paierait à hauteur de l'affront. Foi de Sirius. Il enrageait chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Alors même qu'il commençait à croire en sa rédemption … Il avait attendu son heure, le bougre … Et au moment même où il allait le remercier, … il lui avait fait un coup en traître. Par Merlin ! Son crâne s'en souvenait encore ! _

Soudain, Severus eut un geste vif et transplana avant même qu'il n'eut pu esquisser un seul geste. _Ah non ! Cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! _Sirius s'élança aussitôt, comptant sur Harry pour veiller sur Neville.

« Parrain ! »

Coupant à peine son élan, il lâcha quelques mots à son filleul.

****

« Harry, occupe-toi de Neville ! »

L'ordre tinta à leurs oreilles et les deux jeunes se jetèrent essoufflés aux côtés de Neville. Ils avaient couru comme des fous mais avaient quand même raté l'affrontement. Harry s'avisa aussitôt de l'état critique du garçon : Neville était glacé et pâle comme la mort mais il respirait encore, faiblement. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, inquiets ; puis, reportant son attention sur le blessé, Draco sembla remarquer quelque chose.

« Potter, regarde, s'exclama-t-il en brandissant la fiole au liquide rouge fluo. Severus l'a laissée dans sa main. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne put pas répondre : des cris s'élevaient de leur nouveau QG. « Mais où êtes vous ?! » Harry se leva et agita les bras. « On est à côté, avec Neville ! »

Draco pouvait apercevoir Ron debout sur le perron juste au-dessus de la haie. Le visage tacheté s'éclaira en les apercevant. « Harry ! » Tout le monde devait les chercher à l'intérieur ou dans le jardin, et cette feignasse traînait derrière comme à son habitude. Tout le monde fut alerté et ils débarquèrent en trombe dans le jardin moldu. « Espérons qu'ils sont de sortie ceux-là, pensa Draco quand Neville se mit à léviter. Ils seraient vraiment surpris … » Sans se consulter, Harry et lui ne dirent pas un mot de la présence de Severus : il fallait qu'ils mettent la situation au clair avant ; après tout, le professeur semblait avoir sauvé la vie de Neville. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Draco dissimula la fiole rouge fluo dans sa poche, aussi furtivement que l'avait fait son parrain avant lui.

A SUIVRE …

***************************************************************

Voilà !

Je sais, c'est court, mais le chapitre suivant est plus long.

Que va-t-il donc se passer entre Severus et Sirius ?

Mystère et boule de gomme ….


	5. Fais moi confiance

Salut !

Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant !

Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue, je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur certains détails et j'ai cherché en vain une béta reader … Enfin, l'important, c'est que je me sois décidée !

Au fait, vous aurez remarqué que j'aime bien alterner les points de vue ? J'espère que vous suivez bien le rythme parce que le jeu va aller croissant. Et il n'est pas question que de point de vue ! Dans ce chapitre, le jeu du chat et de la souris se corse aussi …

Bonne lecture !

P.S : Merci pour ta review, Zarakinel ; enjoy !

*****************************************

**Chapitre 5 : Fais-moi confiance**

« Il est temps de régler nos comptes, Rogue ! »

Celui-ci frissonna violemment mais leva vers lui un visage insondable. Il était accroupi dans la boue, au pied d'un cadavre, de manière tout-à-fait incongrue, mais son magnétisme l'enveloppait de dignité même dans les pires situations… Ils restèrent là un moment à se regarder en silence, conscients que l'instant précédant l'inévitable face-à-face tant attendu, méritait d'être savouré, avant que leur destin commun ne soit définitivement scellé.

La pluie s'abattit d'un seul coup sur eux, remuant les odeurs de sang et de malheurs gravées dans la terre. L'animagus avait transplané d'instinct sur le champ de bataille, certain de l'y trouver. Pourquoi ? Imbu de sa personne, le serpentard s'était sûrement dit que personne ne prendrait la peine de le poursuivre ; alors pourquoi ne pas rester bien en vue, au beau milieu du terrain vague, que les combattants des deux camps venaient de fuir, il y a à peine quelques minutes ? Et son instinct de griffondor ne l'avait pas trompé…

En un rien de temps, la pluie torrentielle avait trempé sa robe de sorcier, alourdissant le bras tendu muni d'une baguette qui menaçait Rogue. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et garda son regard ancré au sien. Le combat visuel qu'ils menaient était aussi orageux que l'air qui régnait sur le chaos alentour, et il annonçait la tempête qui se déchaînerait, encore plus violente sur le champ de bataille que dans le ciel.

« Laisse-moi au moins ramener ce blessé. »

Sirius n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu dans le vacarme ambiant : la pluie et le vent s'étaient donné le mot et vrombissaient de concert. Soudain, il crut voir le cadavre frémir à ses pieds. Il réprima un mouvement de recul et écarquilla les yeux de surprise : le cadavre respirait ! Il entrouvrit même les yeux et gémit.

« Je reviendrai ensuite. Sois en sûr. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça. »

Sirius le fixa à nouveau droit dans les yeux, des yeux pleins de défi et étrangement francs : ces yeux - là ne mentaient pas. Il hocha la tête et son adversaire de toujours disparut aussitôt avec le blessé.

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et c'était insensé, mais il en était sûr, sûr qu'il tiendrait parole._

**

Severus débarqua au beau milieu du repaire du Seigneur du Mal, encore empli des mangemorts qui pansaient leurs plaies. Il alla aussitôt poser Narcissa Malfoy, inconsciente, sur la table de séjour. Un groupe sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie et s'approcha de lui. Un éclat mauvais brilla dans les yeux sombres qui le dévisagèrent.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais !, s'exclama Bellatrix Lestrange d'un ton hargneux et surpris, _presque_ inquiet, quand elle reconnut sa sœur.

Les premiers soins, Bellatrix, lui répondit-il laconique, avant d'entrer dans une autre pièce. »

Il en sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une fiole.

« - Donne-lui ça et beaucoup d'eau, dit-il en la mettant de force dans sa main. Moi, je dois partir.

Quoi ! Mais où fuis-tu comme ça ?

Un truc à régler. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. »

Puis il transplana sans attendre. L'un des « zombies » présents s'interrogea tout-de-même sur l'éventuelle pertinence d'aller à sa suite pour le soutenir.

« Qu'il se débrouille ! De toute façon, il faudrait prévenir le maître avant de faire quoi que ce soit… »

Les autres retournèrent alors dans leur coin sans insister. Mais Bellatrix, elle, resta songeuse longtemps après son départ. S'il pouvait crever pendant qu'il y était, ça arrangerait bien ses affaires …

**

De retour sur le champ de bataille, Severus attaqua Sirius sans prévenir, il n'était pas serpentard pour rien ; celui-ci, sur le qui-vive, esquiva l'attaque sans problème et lui fit face. Les yeux de l'un répondaient déjà férocement au défi que lui lançaient ceux de l'autre.

_Me voilà. Toujours prêt à m'affronter ?_

_Plus que jamais ! Et tu pourrais bien le regretter …_

**************************************************

« On ne peut rien faire pour lui. Il faut attendre, dit l'infirmière d'un ton résigné. »

Les garçons pâlirent brusquement, figés par la nouvelle. Dans un souffle, les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes et elle sortit en courant de la petite chambre. Ron et Harry se regardèrent d'un air triste puis le rouquin sortit à sa suite.

« Je suis désolée les enfants, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Neville avec tristesse. Je vous laisse avec lui. »

Le claquement de la porte résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Harry eut un frisson. Les lèvres déjà bleuies, Neville reposait pâle comme la mort entre les draps, depuis seulement quelques minutes qui semblaient être une éternité. Les hommes l'avaient monté en urgence jusqu'ici et Mlle Pomfresh s'était très vite rendue compte qu'il n'était pas blessé : il était sous l'emprise d'une magie noire qui leur était inconnue. Les adultes étaient alors sortis pour laisser place aux quatre camarades qui attendaient des nouvelles de lui avec anxiété.

Un bruissement le fit sursauter. Draco avait sorti de sa poche le flacon que Neville serrait dans son poing quelques temps plus tôt. « Ce doit être une potion de guérison concoctée par mon parrain, dit-il les yeux brillants, brandissant le flacon. Il faut faire vite. » Il écarta d'un geste les draps, dévoilant ainsi la tache noire qui grandissait sur la poitrine de Neville. Il fit un geste pour le lui faire boire mais Harry l'arrêta d'une main ferme.

« - Qu'est-ce' tu fais ? T'es fou ! On n'sait même pas c'que c'est !

J'ai confiance en lui.

Peut-être mais …

Comment tu peux douter de lui ? Il nous a maintes fois protégés et il t'a déjà sauvé la vie !

C'est trop risqué, conclut Harry fermement. »

Alors Draco se libéra brutalement de son emprise et avala une gorgée de la potion.

« Draco, non ! »

Un froid glacial pénétra sa poitrine. Il eut un frison mais s'efforça de rester impassible.

« Tu vois, ça ne me fait rien. »

Brusquement, une chaleur insupportable envahit tout son corps. Il détacha fébrilement sa robe, le souffle court : il étouffait littéralement. Il tentait encore désespérément de décoller ses habits de sa peau en sueur quand une brûlure fulgurante le saisit à la gorge. Il arracha violemment le métal blanc qui lui dévorait la peau et le jeta à terre. Puis, plus rien. Sa température corporelle retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée. Seule trace des effets secondaires de la potion : la marque laissée par le médaillon sur la peau de son cou.

Quand il eut repris son souffle, Harry le regardait fixement, interloqué.

« Ca ne me fait rien, rien du tout. »

Silence d'Harry.

« Tu vois bien que je suis encore en vie, Harry, ajouta-t-il, implorant. Le temps presse ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur Neville : son visage avait encore bleui et la marque dévorait à présent son cou et son menton. Soudain, la respiration du blessé se fit sifflante. Harry regarda Draco, paniqué. Il allait mourir de toute façon ; il était grand temps d'agir.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui signifia son approbation d'un hochement de tête ; Draco se précipita aussitôt sur Neville pour lui faire boire la potion. Ils retinrent tous deux leur souffle. Brusquement, la respiration du blessé redevint calme ; cependant, il commençait à s'agiter. Les deux garçons se jetèrent des regards inquiets : Neville suait à grandes eaux. Ils attendirent en silence pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité. Tout à coup, juste sous leurs yeux, la marque noire commença à régresser.

« - Tu as vu ça, Draco !

Oui, répondit-il soulagé et fier à la fois. »

Son parrain ne l'avait jamais déçu.

« - Aide-moi à le déshabiller. Il a chaud.

Comment le sais-tu ?, s'étonna Harry.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

************************************ **

Sirius et Severus se battaient depuis un long moment maintenant.

Ils transpiraient et leur souffle était saccadé mais ils ne présentaient aucun signe de fatigue. La même force et la même rage les animaient et les avaient mutuellement désarmés : personne ne semblait devoir gagner un jour.

Pourtant, en esquivant une attaque, Severus glissa soudain de manière très peu gracieuse et tout à fait inattendue, et s'étala de tout son long dans la boue, emporté par le poids de sa robe détrempée. Etonnamment, Sirius ne s'attarda pas sur le degré de ridicule de la situation, surtout s'agissant de Severus ; simplement, il se jeta aussitôt sur lui et ses mains se refermèrent sur son cou avec hargne.

Severus était inerte sur le sol : il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Dès lors, ses yeux se posèrent sur la peau blanche et délicate de son cou. Quelque chose y brillait … Il poussa une exclamation : « Mon collier ! ». Aussitôt, il arracha l'objet et le remit à son cou, avant de se retrouver le nez dans la boue. En effet, ce court instant de déconcentration avait suffi pour que Severus, revenu à lui, le surprenne, en se relevant alors aussitôt et sans égard pour lui. L'instant d'après, ils criaient de concert « accio baguette » tandis que Sirius roulait sur lui-même avant de se relever d'un puissant coup de rein ; et le combat reprit de plus belle.

*****************************************************

La porte de la cuisine claqua violemment ; Draco entra essoufflé et Harry apparut derrière lui dans le même état.

« -Sirius est rentré ?, s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Non justement. On se demandait où il était … »

Remus fit une pause puis les regarda avec suspicion en reprenant :

« Vous savez quelque chose ?

Il va tuer mon parrain. Il faut l'arrêter.

Quoi ?

Rogue a ramené Neville et Sirius est parti à sa poursuite, expliqua Harry.

COMMENT ?!

J'y vais, lâcha Draco en s'engouffrant par la porte.

Attends, Draco ! »

Mais Remus avait retenu Harry qui partait déjà à sa suite. Tout le monde le fixait, semblant attendre des explications : Mlle Pomfresh, passablement effrayée, Arthur et ses fils ainés, intrigués et plutôt curieux, Molly, McGonogall et Remus, assez soupçonneux, et Kingsley, étonnamment impassible.

« Harry, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

_Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il fallait qu'il les empêche de __s'entretuer._

« -Au fait, Neville est tiré d'affaire, déclara-t-il simplement, d'un ton calme.

Quoi ?! »

L'incrédulité générale se lisait dans les paires d'yeux écarquillés.

« Neville est sauvé. Allez donc vérifier par vous-même, confirma-t-il avec assurance »

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, on n'entendit plus un souffle ; puis, une nuée de sorciers se rua hors de la pièce. Une fois dans la petite chambre, tout le monde au grand complet (Ron et Hermione avaient été attirés par le remue-ménage) put contempler le sourire faible mais encourageant d'un Neville à peu près réveillé. Draco et Harry manquaient cependant à l'appel.

********************************************************* **

Bellatrix tournait en rond dans la pièce. Un œil innocent aurait pu croire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa sœur mais, en fait, elle fulminait. Ce sale traître s'était encore volatilisé sans daigner mettre le maître au courant de ses projets. Il mériterait bien de crever comme un rat qu'il était et alors, quand tout retournerait dans l'ordre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait obligé de constater que c'était lui, la fuite. Leurs attaques feraient de nouveau mouche au lieu d'être déjouées inexplicablement, et il se retournerait vers celle qui l'avait toujours fidèlement mis en garde.

Heureusement qu'elle avait refusé de mettre Severus au parfum jusqu'à la dernière seconde : l'effet de surprise leur avait permis de garder le dessus malgré les pertes. Et surtout, ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher…

« Bellatrix … »

La plainte la ramena brutalement sur terre. Narcissa gisait sur le seul meuble de la grande pièce sombre et pleine de courants d'air qui faisait office de salle à manger dans leur repaire. Elle avait repris conscience et gémissait de douleur. Sa sœur s'approcha et lui prit la main.

« - On n'a rien pour la douleur. Désolée.

Severus … Il faut … aller l'aider, souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible et hachée. Il est aux prises avec … Sirius. »

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Elle se retrouvait dans l'obligation d'agir maintenant.

«

Il me faut prévenir le maître avant.

Fais-vite.

Bien sûr … susurra-t-elle avec un regard mauvais. »

***************************************

Plaqué contre un tronc d'arbre, Severus était à la merci du corps chaud qui le maintenait immobile. Il détourna les yeux pour essayer de repérer sa baguette mais il était trop troublé. Il plongea alors résolument son regard dans celui de son séduisant bourreau. Il était prêt à en finir. Enfin.

Un Sirius échevelé, le front perlant de sueur, les yeux brillant de haine, pointait le bout froid de sa baguette sur son cou. Il irradiait d'une beauté masculine, puissante et bestiale. Son geste suspendu, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

**

L'agacement de Sirius augmentait à mesure que la surprise apparaissait sur le visage de Rogue. Il était sourd ou quoi ? L'animagus répéta alors plus fortement sa question.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pris mon collier ? J'aimerais comprendre. »

L'homme à sa merci sembla avoir entendu cette fois-ci, puisqu'il frissonna à ces mots et, livide, porta un regard effaré sur le collier de nouveau à son cou. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius, les yeux brillant de malice, tandis que l'autre semblait réaliser. _Il prenait son pied comme jamais._ Mais celui-ci lui répondit avec le même sourire, ce qui le troubla profondément. La chaleur qui avait envahi tout son corps monta encore d'un cran. _Comment Severus faisait-il pour toujours garder le contrôle, même quand il était pris au piège ?_

« Je pensais que c'était un grigri mais ça ne vaut rien finalement : ton collier ne sauverait même pas une fourmi de la noyade, cracha-t-il d'un ton plus moqueur que méprisant. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu y tiens tant. »

Sirius sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Après tout ce temps, il avait toujours l'art et la manière de l'enrager. Puis le souvenir de Dumbledore lui revint en tête et sa haine décupla. _Il était temps d'en finir._

**

« Tu n'aurais pas dû m'insulter alors que je t'ai à ma merci. »

Severus ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Son odeur, envoutante, emprunte de cannelle, envahit ses narines et il put s'en repaître une dernière fois, avec l'avidité d'un condamné à mort. Ce jour était enfin arrivé où il pourrait payer pour son crime. Finalement, mourir de la main de Sirius, l'homme qu'il aimait, était la mort qu'il méritait.

Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Sirius semblait hésiter à présent : sa détermination avait fondu. Alors, il l'encouragea du regard ; c'est-à-dire qu'il le fixa dédaigneusement afin de raviver sa rage, l'air de dire : « _Tu vois, tu n'en es même pas capable_. » L'autre fronça les sourcils de plus belle et resserra sa prise sur la baguette.

**

Soudain, celle-ci vola à l'autre bout du terrain. Les deux hommes surpris se retournèrent d'un seul coup vers celui qui avait crié _expelliarmus_. Le jeune homme blond était figé dans la même posture d'attaque, la baguette levée, les joues roses, les yeux durs, le souffle court.

Aussitôt, Severus se débarrassa brutalement de son assaillant -qui avait légèrement relâché sa prise sous l'effet de la surprise- et il se jeta sur son filleul, serrant violemment son col, le visage déformé par une expression de rage à glacer le sang.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'en mêles ! »

Il ne cessait de secouer un Draco écrasé au sol, surpris, effrayé, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry apparut à ce moment-là, quelques mètres plus loin. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la scène et prit aussitôt les choses en main, bien que pas très sûr de tout comprendre.

Severus se retrouva les fesses par terre, tout comme les deux autres un peu plus tôt. Pendant de longues minutes, ils tentèrent tous les trois de reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres en chien de faïence, certains avec colère, d'autres avec surprise. C'est Harry qui brisa le silence.

« -Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Il se passe que vous êtes faits comme des rats ! »

**

Les quatre paires d'yeux se retournèrent de concert vers la source de la voix froide et inquiétante qui avait proféré la menace avec jubilation.

Trois mange-morts se tenaient là, menaçants. Deux d'entre eux firent aussitôt feu sur Sirius et Harry mais le troisième ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Draco sans risquer de blesser Severus qui était sur la trajectoire. Celui-ci s'était en effet levé d'un bond.

De chaque coté du terrain, la bataille faisait rage. Sirius esquiva prestement un sort qui enflamma un arbre dans son dos. Cependant, il était en mauvaise posture car privé de sa baguette. Harry, de son côté, se défendait avec brio contre son assaillant.

« Rogue, pousse-toi, que je puisse me charger du traître, grogna Bellatrix »

Mais celui-ci restait fermement en place. Il avait eu le loisir de voir, alors qu'il le maltraitait quelques instants plus tôt, que Draco ne portait plus son collier.

« Il n'en est pas question, lança-t-il, déterminé à en découdre. »

Il avait arrêté de réfléchir. En une seconde, il venait de briser sa couverture d'agent double et en plus, il n'avait pas sa baguette. Mais il était prêt à tout pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Le mange-mort fronça les sourcils d'étonnement l'espace d'un instant, mais un rictus de satisfaction se forma très vite sur ses lèvres rouge.

« Tu l'auras voulu : ainsi, tu m'offres ma vengeance sur un plateau d'argent ! »

Au même instant, Harry, ligoté magiquement par son adversaire -qu'il avait cependant assommé d'un coup de tête-, Harry, donc, poussa un cri d'horreur et d'impuissance : « Sirius ! ».

Severus s'avisa d'un coup d'œil de la situation : Sirius était pris au piège sans moyen de défense. Suivant son instinct, il cria l'incantation si chère à ses yeux ; et un éclair blanc surgit du collier de Sirius.

_Magis te amavi quam vitam*_

Dans la seconde qui suivit, le professeur de potions reçut un Endoloris de plein fouet. En effet, pendant ce temps, Bellatrix avait pris le temps d'armer sa frappe. Sa respiration fut coupée net, alors qu'un poids insupportable écrasait sa poitrine, le pliant en deux. La douleur eut tôt fait d'électrifier tout son corps, bien trop affaibli pour résister longtemps.

Un dernier battement de paupière ; puis il s'effondre et sombre lentement dans l'inconscience.

**

« Draco, fais quelque chose ! »

Le cri d'Harry le fit sortir violemment de l'immobilité pétrifiée qui l'avait saisie à l'apparition de Bellatrix. Son parrain était dans les vapes, par Merlin ! Il fallait qu'il se réveille maintenant !

Il brandit sa baguette et vociféra un expelliarmus qui fit aussitôt disparaître le sourire d'autosatisfaction de son assaillante. La baguette alla atterrir à une dizaine de mètres… aux pieds des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix qui venaient d'apparaître relativement près d'Harry.

Désarmée et désormais « en sous nombre », Bellatrix opta aussitôt pour une retraite prudente ; saisissant au passage son comparse et attirant sa baguette à l'aide d'un sort lancé à toute vitesse, elle transplana. L'assaillant de Sirius qui se relevait difficilement, plié en deux, la main sur les côtés, fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, laissant son adversaire derrière lui, miraculeusement indemne.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?, s'exclama alors Remus, furieux. »

Cette fois-ci, la question n'eut que des regards hagards et confus pour toute réponse…

A SUIVRE …

*Je t'ai aimé plus que ma vie (latin de cuisine)

****************************************************

Voilà !

J'espère que l'attente en aura valu la chandelle …

La suite mettra du temps à arriver, car je ne l'ai pas encore tapée à l'ordi, et que je suis surchargée de travail (en plus d'être hyper fainéante !) …

En attendant la suite (et pour me donner du courage), pourquoi ne pas me donner votre avis ?


	6. Procès privé en haut lieu

**Chapitre 6 : Procès "privé" en haut lieu **

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui maintenant ? »

La question de Remus fit baisser les yeux de l'assemblée. L'Ordre s'était à nouveau réuni dans la cuisine pour décider de la conduite à suivre. Chacun regardait son voisin, indécis, et le silence s'éternisa.

Draco s'était faufilé en haut des escaliers malgré les interdictions. Il ne voyait rien du tout mais il entendait tout, grâce à l'oreille à rallonge des jumeaux, qui eux semblaient avoir l'âge nécessaire pour trôner à la table de discussion.

« - Aïe ! Harry, fais attention !

- Désolé, mais tu prends toute la place et je n'entends rien.

- Mais ça ne te concerne pas. C'est MON parrain.

- Je te ferais remarquer que je suis témoin à charge. En plus, c'est à moi, ça, objecta le brun en désignant l'oreille à rallonge glissée sous la porte.

- Attends, chut ! Ils parlent à nouveau.

- Quand même, j'en reviens pas que tu aies testé sur toi une potion inconnue, intervint Hermione. »

Mais Draco n'écoutait déjà plus, l'oreille collée au gadget qu'il partageait à présent avec Harry.

***

« - C'est tout-de-même un mange-mort : on ne sait pas vraiment ce dont il est capable dans le fond, émit Tonks timidement.

- C'est vrai ; et il a quand même tué Dumbledore, ajouta Shacklebolt. »

Remus s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix mais ne dit mot. Un silence chargé de souvenirs douloureux submergea à nouveau la pièce. Draco, mâchoire serrée et regard enflammé, bouillait intérieurement. Ils n'allaient pas ENCORE remettre ça sur le tapis ! Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être mis à l'écart ! Harry, lui, restait étrangement silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« - Il faut absolument que j'y entre.

- C'est une mauvaise idée Draco. Tu sais bien que les "enfants" n'ont pas leur mot à dire, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Severus a confiance en moi autant que j'ai confiance en lui. Si je ne le défends pas, qui le fera ? »

Harry était sorti de sa torpeur et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête. Il le comprenait très bien, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait reprocher à Rogue : il aurait fait la même chose pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Draco se leva aussitôt, comme s'il n'avait attendu que sa permission, son soutien, pour agir.

Hermione ne cessait de marmonner quelque chose comme « mauvaise idée, **très** mauvaise idée, … », alors que Draco descendait les escaliers. Soudain, Harry sortit de son mutisme, comme Draco atteignait la dernière marche : « Attends. Je viens avec toi. »

Draco, surpris, se tourna vers Harry.

Celui-ci parlait sérieusement : il le regardait droit dans les yeux ; un regard franc qui n'admettait pas le refus. Draco hocha la tête et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la cuisine, Harry à sa suite. Toutes les protestations d'Hermione ne purent rien y faire…

_Elle aurait peut-être réussi à les retenir, si seulement Ron avait été là ! Mais cet idiot avait refusé de venir, sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait de la fouine …_

***

Soudain, le silence fut brisé par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre violemment, et tout le monde put voir les deux jeunes faire irruption dans la cuisine avec un aplomb impressionnant.

« Une entrée digne des meilleurs westerns moldus, pensa . »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?, s'exclama Mme Weasley, les sourcils froncés, soutenue par les mimiques désapprobatrices de toute l'assemblée.

- Ce que je fais là ? Moi ? Et vous ! Que faites-vous là ? À juger les gens. A juger MON parrain ! »

Tout le monde en fut estomaqué … gêné aussi.

« - Hum … Calme-toi, Draco… Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, suggéra Remus en se raclant la gorge.

- Je reste debout, cracha-t-il froidement. »

Harry lui, garda le silence mais resta debout pour le soutenir.

« Bien, reprit Remus d'une voix douce pour tenter d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour niveau … HUM … "accusation" ? … et on pourrait évoquer à présent les arguments de la défense, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les deux intrus. Il me semble que c'est pour cela que tu es là, Draco, non ? »

Les jumeaux agissaient en spectateurs avides de suspens, mais seuls Remus et Shacklebolt osaient le regarder dans les yeux ; les autres de plus en plus gênés, baissaient les leurs ; quant à Sirius, son regard semblait perdu loin d'ici.

« Bien sûr, acquiesça Draco, d'une voix étonnamment calme. Et c'est une tâche assez simple, à vrai dire. »

Le sarcasme fit sourire Harry et détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Draco avait visiblement décidé de calmer le jeu. Et il avait bien raison : c'était encore la meilleure façon pour que ses arguments de choc fassent mouche. On aurait cru voir l'incarnation d'un cowboy : les pieds bien plantés dans le sol, le regard plein d'aplomb, la main nonchalamment accrochée à son "ceinturon". Il ne manquait que les ergots … ou est-ce plutôt les éperons ?...

« D'abord, revenons sur la dernière accusation lancée, commença-t-il. »

fronça les sourcils, étonné, et ne fut pas le seul.

Draco prit discrètement une grande bouffée d'air avant de continuer :

« Ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait sous la contrainte, dans le seul but de me protéger, moi. C'est donc moi le seul responsable des événements de cette nuit-là. »

Un silence pesant lui répondit car personne n'aurait osé répliquer à une telle déclaration. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait ce triste événement depuis qu'il était sorti de sa léthargie, il y a quelques semaines. n'avait plus aucun doute : ces chenapans écoutaient aux portes. Le cowboy au regard d'acier était resté impassible et contemplait à présent le petit effet produit par ses soins. Il parut tout de même un peu soulagé que personne ne lui ait tenu tête quand il reprit la parole.

« - Ceci étant dit, il me semble indispensable de rappeler le nombre de vies qu'il a sauvé depuis : il y a eu Ron, Sirius, …

- Peut-être mais il était alors notre prisonnier, intervint Shacklebolt, et donc il le faisait sous la contrainte.

- C'est totalement faux, argua l'adolescent, d'une voix empressée et un peu déstabilisée.

- Vraiment ? On pourrait voir les choses sous un autre angle alors : il aurait pu faire tout ça pour nous mettre en confiance, pour que l'on baisse notre garde, dans la triste intention de mettre un maximum de chances de son côté pour sa prochaine évasion. Et ça n'a pas manqué !

- Ineptie ! Il y a une raison à tout ça : mon parrain n'agit jamais sans raison, éructa Draco, le corps tendu vers son adversaire. Il joue un rôle d'espion pour l'ordre. Il l'a toujours été et vous le savez tous. Mais vous le refusez, vous ne lui faites pas confiance. Parce que vous le détestez, vous l'avez TOUJOURS détesté. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est évadé, il me l'a dit ; il ne pouvait pas nous aider tant que vous doutiez de lui … Et vous doutez encore de lui … c'est … c'est parce qu'il est Serpentard … et … et …

- Calme-toi, Draco, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Remus d'une voix douce, avant qu'il ne se ridiculise complètement. »

Draco s'étouffait de rage, les ongles profondément enfoncés dans la paume des mains ; ses yeux gris en fusion étaient scellés à ceux de l'auror imprudent comme pour le marquer au fer rouge et un tic nerveux s'emballait au coin inférieur gauche de sa mâchoire serrée.

Shacklebolt soutint son regard sans ciller une seule fois. « C'est bizarre qu'il ne doute pas, pensa Weasley père. On dirait qu'il essaie de le pousser au bout de ses arguments. » Contrairement au jeune homme, Shacklebolt n'avait pas perdu tout contrôle et sa voix était calme quand il reprit la parole. Monsieur Weasley crut tout de même y percevoir une petite pointe d'énervement…

« - Très bien. Si c'est vraiment le cas, tu pourras me citer au moins UNE FOIS où il n'y a aucun doute possible sur ses intentions.

- Neville, annonça-t-il simplement après un silence. »

Harry se raidit, prêt à intervenir, tandis que l'assemblée posait des regards étonnés sur le jeune homme fier qui les défiait du regard. Même Sirius qui alerté par les cris poussés un peu plus tôt, avait reporté son attention sur les événements présents, dardait sur lui son regard fauve, le regard déboussolé et méfiant d'une bête qui reste sur ses gardes, tout en cherchant à savoir ce qui se passe. Le cowboy blond complètement calmé, arborait à présent un air mystérieux et sûr de lui. _Mais que voulait-il dire par là ? _

***

« - Il n'était pas sous la contrainte lorsqu'il a agit et il a pris des risques énormes en faisant cela, dit-il, éprouvant un instant le petit effet provoqué par ses paroles, avant de continuer. Si Neville s'en sort ce soir, c'est grâce à la potion que Parrain avait laissée pour lui !

- Quoi ! s'exclama Remus, estomaqué. »

Tout le monde était aussi éberlué que lui et fixait Draco les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est vrai ; j'étais là, lâcha aussitôt Harry pour le soutenir, avant de continuer prestement en les voyant tous s'étouffer. Mais Draco l'avait testé sur lui avant. »

Il avait ajouté cette précision avec assurance, croyant ainsi calmer les inquiétudes de tous. Il se trompait lourdement …

« - Mais vous êtes inconscients !, s'exclama aussitôt Mme Weasley, le prenant au dépourvu. Tu aurais pu te tuer, Draco !

- Aucun risque, assura celui-ci en redressant les épaules, le visage aussi froid et implacable qu'avant, quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

- Peu importe, c'est aux adultes de décider de toutes façons, intervint Remus le regard dur, sa patience d'ange l'ayant finalement quitté. Maintenant sortez tous les deux.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Draco ulcéré. Tout ce que j'ai dit n'a donc servi à rien ! »

Son regard survola la pièce et se posa tour à tour sur chacun des visages gênés de ses juges, et ce qu'il voyait ne le satisfaisait pas. Soudain, il serra violemment les poings et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Quiconque voudra s'en prendre à mon parrain, devra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! »

L'exclamation vibrante de détermination, de hargne, de rage, résonna dans toute la pièce. Son regard était plissé de colère, de douleur aussi, à l'idée de perdre son parrain. Personne n'avait jamais entendu la voix d'un Malfoy vibrer d'un amour filial aussi fort.

« Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Il n'est pas question qu'on le supprime ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

L'intervention de Sirius surprit tout le monde. Sa voix était calme et posée, sérieuse surtout, sans même une pointe de moquerie. Il souriait simplement.

« On a besoin de lui, acheva-t-il d'une voix lointaine, sans plus le regarder. »

Draco était décontenancé ; il ne savait plus quoi faire : sa colère était devenue inutile. Il regarda un instant confusément autour de lui, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues ; puis, il parut se calmer, retrouvant son attitude hautaine.

« Bien » dit-il froidement, et il sortit.

***

« - Sirius ! C'est pas toi qui avait juré de lui faire la peau, il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

- Voyons, Harry, modère ton langage. »

Harry rougit sous les remontrances de Mme Weasley mais fixa tout de même Sirius droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire perdu : sa question tenait toujours, de toute évidence.

« C'est vrai que … hum … c'est étonnant, Sirius, confirma Remus, un sourcil levé. »

Sirius fixait un point invisible dans la petite cuisine.

Il avait réfléchi ; et ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui avec les mangemorts l'avait perturbé.

_Sur le champ de bataille, il avait retenu son souffle dans l'attente de l'attaque fatale mais quand un éclair blanc l'avait ébloui, il n'avait pas ressenti la douleur redoutée du sectum sempra, mais plutôt une vague de chaleur et un apaisement. Ouvrant alors les yeux, il avait compris._

_Le collier l'avait protégé ; Rogue lui avait encore sauvé la vie. C'était déjà la deuxième fois depuis ce soir-là à Poudlard, même si cette fois c'était involontaire. Et apparemment, il avait sauvé Neville aussi, sans compter tous les autres. Il était intrigué : pourquoi Severus faisait-il tout ça ? On aurait dit qu'il avait décidé de rester à l'écart malgré son engagement auprès de Vous Savez Qui. Mais il s'efforçait de sauver tous ceux qui pouvaient l'être, et qui en fait, ne pouvaient l'être que de sa main … _

_Et à présent, il luttait entre la vie et la mort dans un simple lit d'appoint, c'était si peu digne de lui. Un homme tel que lui, un homme certes haïssable mais un homme extrêmement fier, méritait de mourir au combat, et de sa main à lui, son ennemi de toujours._

« On dirait que personne ne l'a remarqué mais c'est un mangemort qui lui a fait la peau, lâcha-t-il finalement, le regard brillant. Il a définitivement grillé sa couverture, du moins si ç'en était une. Finalement, on ne risque plus une éventuelle trahison puisqu'apparemment il ne sera plus accueilli à bras ouverts par le camp adverse. Donc, je crois qu'il a bien plus intérêt à rester sous notre protection à présent, parce qu'ils s'arrangeront pour lui faire payer, sinon. »

Il arborait maintenant un grand sourire moqueur au grand soulagement d'Harry, qui retrouvait enfin son parrain. Leurs yeux brillaient comme deux gamins malicieux qui préparaient un mauvais coup.

« - C'est vrai, tu as raison pour une fois, admit le loup garou, surpris et encore un peu méfiant de ce revirement brutal.

- En plus, les arguments du petit Malfoy étaient convaincants, lâcha Shacklebolt »

Tout le monde en fut abasourdi, excepté Monsieur Weasley - qui avait saisi avec clairvoyance les réelles implications de leur duel de cowboys -, avant d'acquiescer de concert.

Il en fut donc décidé ainsi.

A SUIVRE ...

********************************************************

_Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère que les personnages n'étaient pas trop infidèles à leur modèle ..._

_De plus, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à propos de la suite de ma fic (que j'avais prévue **très** longue) ; mais étant donné que je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir un avis extérieur, j'ai décidé de m'en tenir à mon plan de départ : tant pis si cela parait un peu long, vous ne l'aimerez que plus (enfin, je crois ... j'espère !). En tous cas, l'avantage pour vous, c'est que, n'ayant pas à tout réécrire, je publierai la suite plus vite !!!_

_Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ...._

_Et pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, voici le début du chapitre suivant, en avant première !_

« - Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? demanda Draco sur un ton faussement détaché, mais il s'acharnait nerveusement sur le collier de nouveau à sa place autour de son cou.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Mlle Pomfresh. Tu m'as dit que c'était un doloris, c'est ça ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il.

- Il n'aurait pas dû s'évanouir si vite, il est plus résistant que ça. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ...


	7. Me pardonneras tu ?

_Voilà enfin la suite, je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de m'y mettre ; j'espère que vous aimerez …_

**Chapitre 7 : Me pardonneras-tu ?**

« - Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? demanda Draco sur un ton faussement détaché, mais il s'acharnait nerveusement sur le collier de nouveau à sa place autour de son cou.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Mlle Pomfresh. Tu m'as dit que c'était un doloris, c'est ça ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il.

- Il n'aurait pas dû s'évanouir si vite, il est plus résistant que ça. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, continua-t-elle d'un air absent. Et cette vieille blessure qui s'est ouverte sans raison apparente … Il a dû subir un autre sort, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

- Un autre sort ? Mais à quel moment et lequel ? »

L'infirmière ne put que hausser les épaules, impuissante. Ca ressemblait à un sectum sempra, mais en tellement moins profond, qu'elle avait écarté l'idée aussitôt. Draco n'insista pas et retourna au chevet de Severus.

* * *

Lorsque le professeur de potion se réveilla enfin le lendemain, il eut une petite discussion avec Remus, une discussion qu'ils auraient dû avoir depuis longtemps, une discussion à propos des pourquoi restés muets. Apparemment, Remus n'avait pas obtenu toutes les réponses escomptées en visitant la galerie des portraits dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la veille, ou du moins cherchait-il confirmation … Bien sûr, Severus ne fut pas bien loquace, mais Remus en comprit suffisamment pour pouvoir changer sa vision des choses…

Mlle Pomfresh lui parla aussi : elle essaya de lui soutirer les causes d'un rétablissement si lent ; cette fois, cependant, Severus resta muet comme une tombe. Tant pis, elle mènerait sa petite enquête …

* * *

« Qu'as-tu fait à mon collier ? »

La question avait été crachée à l'encontre de Severus. Celui-ci ne put que lever les yeux et croiser ceux pleins de détermination que Sirius posait sur lui du fond de son siège.

« - Bonjour à toi. Bien sûr, je vais bien : je suis simplement alité, vois-tu, répliqua-t-il, sardonique. Content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

- Hum … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon collier, Severus ? , reprit celui-ci plus calmement mais toujours aussi déterminé.

- Je croyais que c'était un grigri. Ça peut toujours servir ! , répondit-il faussement détaché.

- Ça, je le sais déjà. Va droit au but, lâcha l'autre, d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion. »

Severus déglutit difficilement mais reprit d'un ton totalement indifférent.

« - Oh, j'en ai juste fait un talisman : c'est un simple sort de protection.

- Vraiment ? »

L'autre le dévisageait, semblant évaluer le degré de véracité de son propos. Severus vit rouge. Comment osait-il mettre sa parole en doute ? Il se recomposa aussitôt un visage froid. Il était temps qu'il réagisse, que diable ! Il se comportait en coupable. Où était donc passée sa froideur légendaire ? Le jour n'était pas arrivé où il tolèrerait qu'un … chien errant …vienne le déranger jusque sur son lit d'hôpital !

« - A ce que je vois, c'est un interrogatoire, lâcha-t-il avec une froideur qui fit frémir son "visiteur".

- …

- Que me veux-tu ? Va droit au but, cracha-t-il. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le regard sombre tenta avec application de réduire Sirius en cendre.

« J'en veux un pour Harry. »

Cette étonnante déclaration avait été prononcée sur un ton intentionnellement péremptoire mais Severus n'était pas du genre à obéir aux ordres.

« Il n'en est pas question, répliqua-t-il froidement. Je ne suis pas à ton service ! »

_De toute façon, vu la rancœur qu'il nourrissait vis-à-vis du fils de Potter, ce ne serait sûrement pas aussi efficace pour Harry, mais ça, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire._

S'en suivit une lutte silencieuse entre les deux regards autoritaires.

Soudain, Sirius lâcha prise et sourit à Severus qui en fut troublé. Puis, il conclut nonchalamment, semblant baisser les bras :

« - Très bien. Ce n'est pas si grave.

- …

- Je vais lui donner le mien, acheva-t-il, en commençant à se lever.

- Ne fais pas ça, gronda Severus. »

Une lueur de panique éclaira fugitivement son regard ténébreux comme un phare dans la nuit. Mais heureusement, il reprit aussitôt son air froid et impassible. Levant les yeux sur lui, Sirius s'immobilisa, debout face à lui, attendant la suite.

« - Je veux dire … hum …

- Oui. Que veux-tu dire ? , interrogea Sirius, les sourcils froncés, fouillant des yeux les ténèbres redevenues insondables. »

Severus cilla sous l'insistance de ce regard mais le sien resta indéchiffrable : personne n'aurait pu lire ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une inquiétude dans les pupilles sombres.

« - Ca ne marchera pas sur lui, expliqua-t-il

- Et pourquoi donc, s'il te plaît ? , répliqua Sirius avec dédain.

- Espèce d'idiot. Il est à toi ce collier, non ? »

L' « idiot » leva un sourcil, peu convaincu par l'argument.

« Peu importe. Si ça marchait pour toi, Harry peut tenter sa chance,

lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Severus frissonna à ces mots et de l'inquiétude envahit ses yeux sans que l'autre ne puisse le voir. Sirius n'était pas si bête et, lui, s'était bêtement fait piéger dans ses propres mensonges.

Les pas de l'animagus résonnaient étrangement dans la petite pièce. Une fois à la porte, il s'épousseta la robe puis leva la main vers la poignée avec une lenteur calculée.

_Il fallait que Sirius garde le collier. A tout prix. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien !_

Une voix faible et renfrognée mais toujours froide, bien entendu, arrêta Sirius, la main sur la poignée.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un objet qui lui appartienne. Pour un bracelet de préférence. »

Un petit sourire de triomphe s'alluma sur son visage et il fit face à Severus pour qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir.

« Et ne crois pas que je te "cède", ajouta Severus par soucis de clarté.

Ce serait simplement dommage que ce cher Potter meure avant de nous avoir tous sauvés.

Ce sera ma petite contribution. »

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit : il n'était pas dupe apparemment.

« - Si tu le dis, dit-il puis faisant un geste vers son collier, Je te le donne en échange.

- Non, surtout pas. Garde-le. Je n'en veux plus, répondit-il d'un air dégoûté. »

Un voile de surprise passa devant les yeux victorieux mais il sortit sans répliquer.

_Il pouvait être fier de lui, l'animagus : il avait réussi à le faire céder, lui. _

_Mais pas pour la raison qu'il croyait._

« Quel imbécile ! »

* * *

« Bonjour, Severus. »

Confortablement assis dans son lit, l'interpelé leva les yeux de son livre, _Une alternative aux potions_, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes. Un faible sourire se battait pour exister sur le visage fatigué de l'infirmière. Elle avait parlé avec chaleur mais sans la pointe de gaieté qu'elle communiquait toujours à son entourage.

« - Bonjour, Poppy. Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas trop débordée ?

- Si, un peu, soupira-t-elle. Mais que voulez-vous ? Ils ont besoin de moi… »

En effet, les blessés affluaient en ce moment et lui, était cloué au lit, tuant le temps en tressant le bracelet d'Harry. Il le faisait avec application : il devait absolument se concentrer sur ses sentiments pour Sirius, et rien d'autre. Lorsqu'il aurait terminé ce travail fastidieux, il serait en mesure de protéger la vie d'Harry, il l'espérait en tout cas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir inutile. Et il avait horreur de ça.

« - Si seulement vous arrêtiez de vous obstiner ! Regardez : je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis hier, s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Severus, faites attention ! »

Severus lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ; sa décision était prise.

« Je vais pouvoir vous aider maintenant, lui dit-il fermement, le regard ancré au sien. »

Il enfila alors avec souplesse un vêtement plus adapté que sa chemise de nuit, devant l'infirmière gênée. Ayant aussitôt détourné le regard, celle-ci ne vit pas la grimace de douleur qui lui échappa fugitivement quand il se plia pour enfiler son pantalon. L'instant d'après, son visage était de nouveau impassible et il sortait sans qu'elle n'ose s'opposer à lui.

***

Les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants pour tous les deux ; les patients étaient nombreux et les cas critiques, tous victimes de l'attaque que Poudlard avait essuyée. Severus était sur tous les fronts ; il était devenu son propre médecin aussi : Mlle Pomfresh n'avait plus le droit de regarder sa blessure. A deux, ils parvinrent à gérer la situation de crise avec succès. Bien vite les blessés furent hors de danger mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux à dormir tranquillement à l'infirmerie du Q.G, et l'on manquait de mains pour faire les tours de garde à Poudlard ...

« On ne peut pas se permettre de les arrêter : maintenir la sécurité de l'école est vitale »

Remus n'avait fait que confirmer ce que tout le monde savait déjà. Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine du QG. Seul un liquide violet émettait de petits gargouillis inquiétants dans la marmite ; Moly Weasley le touillait d'une main distraite, trop occupée à suivre la conversation.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous hésitez tellement à enrôler Severus.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi, chérie, fit remarquer Arthur. Tu les connais aussi bien que moi, les raisons. »

"Chérie" retourna à ses fourneaux, vexée et boudeuse, faisant naitre des sourires amusés sur les visages des hommes présents dans la cuisine.

« Il faut admettre que Moly a tout de même raison : cette discussion a déjà eu lieu et nous avions tous décidé de lui faire confiance. En plus, on ne peut pas le garder confiné dans le QG indéfiniment ! Il est grand temps qu'on lui laisse une chance de nous montrer qu'on a eu raison, d'autant qu'on lui doit beaucoup, acheva Remus, un bras posé sur la table et l'autre maintenu en écharpe, tout en regardant chacun des hommes assis à ses côtés. »

Arthur acquiesça aussitôt, les jumeaux aussi – trop heureux de s'être encore incrustés dans une discussion du "conseil" -, Sirius hocha la tête avec plus de mauvaise grâce et même Kingsley, avec son pansement sur la tête, parut d'accord. Remus aussi s'était blessé récemment, et Severus s'était chargé de le soigner…

« Eh bien, je propose qu'on mette au courant Severus, avant d'y aller sur le champ. »

Soudain, le ragout émit un bruit sonore, comme le son d'une bulle soumise à un _sonorus_ qui éclaterait. Ils se tournèrent tous aussitôt pour voir Mme Weasley souriante, le tablier tapissé de bouillie violette. Ils étaient tous hilares quand ils quittèrent la pièce.

***

Severus se tenait droit comme un piquet, les bras croisés avec classe : il s'ennuyait fermement. Il détestait faire le guet, d'autant que Voldemort n'était pas assez bête pour attaquer l'école après un échec aussi cuisant. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le parc, sans trop s'approcher du saule cogneur – trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient associés -, ni de la cabane d'Hagrid - il n'avait pas trop envie de le croiser, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à ses envies de vengeance.

Il observa un instant la silhouette lugubre du château majestueux et bien silencieux. Il mourait d'envie d'aller terroriser les quelques élèves osant encore errer dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Comme au bon vieux temps. Il n'hésita pas longtemps : Tonks travaillait toujours avec zèle et tout un parc à elle toute seule ne serait jamais de trop pour son appétit de travail.

Il se dirigea alors d'un pas déterminé, presque impatient, vers l'entrée du château, et une fois à l'intérieur, il commença sa ronde, ou plutôt sa fouille parcimonieuse du château. Mais aucun des élèves, ces lâches, ne se montra, pas un seul griffondor inconscient, même pas un poufsouffle imprudent. Et de déceptions en déceptions, ses pas le menèrent finalement au pied de l'immonde statue ouvrant le passage vers le bureau d'Albus, ou plutôt de Mc Gonogall. Il oublia aussitôt ses projets sadiques -au grand soulagement des élèves tapis dans l'ombre- et comme un automate se laissa attirer ...

***

Ce dont Severus ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'un nez bien connu dépassait à l'orée de la forêt interdite quand il avait quitté son poste. En effet, la méfiance maladive de Sirius (ou était-ce de la simple curiosité, ou même de l'obsession ?) l'avait poussé à abandonner le sien à Shacklebolt pour le suivre dans le dédale des couloirs. Qui sait si Severus n'avait pas une mission horrible à accomplir ? L'attaque de Poudlard n'était peut-être qu'une diversion pour lui permettre d'y pénétrer et de kidnapper des enfants … Mais quand il le vit pénétrer dans le bureau de la directrice (celui de Dumbledore !), il comprit tout de suite son objectif : Mc Gonogall étant alitée à l'infirmerie du QG, il avait la voie libre pour fouiller le bureau de Dumbledore et trouver des notes importantes au sujet des Horcruxes entre autres …

Il se posterait derrière la porte et s'arrangerait pour le prendre sur le fait. Ou peut-être espérait-il découvrir qu'il se trompait sur son compte. … Il prononça alors à son tour le mot de passe confié à toutes les sentinelles et s'engouffra dans le passage que lui offrit la gargouille.

***

Il était d'abord entré, mu par un besoin irrépressible de revoir ces lieux si familiers. Tout ici, lui rappelait le célèbre directeur de Poudlard. La pensine où l'ordre avait recueilli quelque uns de ses souvenirs, les instruments d'astronomie qui étaient toujours à leur place, et bien sûr le vaste bureau près de l'escalier en colimaçon menant au balcon regorgeant de livres. Mais par-dessus tout, ce fut le perchoir vide de Fumseck, son phœnix, qui lui transperça le cœur le plus sûrement. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'un des portraits qui ornaient les murs et il sut quelle était la vraie raison de sa visite.

« - Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour Albus, réussit-il à articuler. »

***

Quand Sirius parvint en haut de l'escalier, il retint un instant sa respiration, immobile devant la porte. Les souvenirs affluaient en masse et il n'arrivait pas à la toucher. Et puis surtout, il commençait à hésiter : depuis quelques temps, il avait fait montre d'une tolérance héroïque envers Rogue, alors pourquoi ce brusque revirement ? Pourtant, tout portait à croire que le sorcier était à présent sur la liste noire de _Tu-sais-qui,_ mais, même en sachant cela, il continuait de douter de ses bonnes intentions. Ceci dit, il lui avait promis un talisman pour Harry et il attendait toujours ; si un jour il devait lui faire confiance, il faudrait au moins qu'il ait tenu sa promesse et que les raisons de son crime soient éclaircies…

Il s'approcha finalement de la porte, pour constater que la pièce était insonorisée. Quel idiot ! Il aurait dû s'en souvenir ! Il lança alors un sort de silence dessus et commença à tourner la poignée lentement.

***

« - J'étais lié par un serment …

- Je le sais, tu n'as jamais pu me le dire clairement mais je le savais. Je l'ai su avant même que tu ne le sache toi même. »

Il marqua une pause mais Severus garda résolument sa tête entre ses mains, dévasté. Albus jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la porte qui s'était discrètement entrouverte, avant de reprendre.

« - Ce serment inviolable t'obligeait à achever la mission de Draco seulement s'il échouait. Cependant, il n'a pas vraiment échoué ; mais tu as fait ce que j'attendais de toi en prenant le risque de t'en charger toi-même, malgré tout. C'est pour cela que je t'ai supplié ce soir-là et tu le sais.

- Ce soir-là, je vous ai tué, et je le referais s'il le fallait, affirma soudain Severus en se levant d'un bond. Mais …

- C'est moi qui vais te tuer ! »

Le cri de rage s'abattit dans la pièce comme la porte se fracassait bruyamment contre le mur, et Sirius passa, tel un ouragan, projetant Severus au sol. Une lutte enragée s'engagea durant laquelle Severus, pris au dépourvu, fut désarmé.

« - Sirius Black, je vous serais gré d'épargner mon filleul !

- Quoi ?! s'écria Sirius estomaqué. »

Il s'était immobilisé, la baguette en l'air, et il fixait le portrait bavard. _Dumbledore était le parrain de Severus ! _

« Alors, c'était donc ça qui vous aveuglait ! »

Un magistral coup de poing surgi de nulle part lui atterrit en pleine figure et le laissa sur le carreau.

« - Severus, voyons, c'est déloyal !, protesta Albus avec un petit sourire amusé.

- il a osé perturber nos retrouvailles, fit remarquer calmement Severus, en récupérant sa baguette. Et en plus, c'est lui qui a commencé.

- Ah, je vous retrouve bien là, mon cher filleul. Il n'a pas eu à vous pousser longtemps, cependant … »

Sirius s'était déjà redressé et se relevait péniblement, en s'essuyant le sang au coin de la bouche, du dos de la main. Severus, surpris, tenta aussitôt de lui lancer plusieurs sorts d'entrave dont un petrificus Totalus, qu'il esquiva les uns après les autres, sans difficulté.

« Severus ! Tu exagères, là ! Il faut tout de même que l'on puisse s'expliquer d'égal à égal, et … intervint Albus.

- Il n'y aura pas d'explication, assena froidement Severus.

- Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas : je n'ai jamais espéré que tu nous dises pourquoi, lâcha Sirius, sarcastique.

- "Pourquoi" ?! Tu n'as même pas daigné me poser la question !, s'écria Severus, soudain furieux. »

Il ne se contrôlait plus tant la douleur était forte, et ce n'était pas peu dire quand il s'agissait du sombre maître des potions. Les coups étaient certes douloureux, mais beaucoup moins que les attaques verbales car à chacun de ces « coups » si particuliers, c'était son cœur qui souffrait. Il serra les dents après une nouvelle attaque, soudain indigné. Son cœur, la seule victime ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'était sa vie qui était menacée et non son cœur ! Ce « cœur » n'avait plus rien à craindre puisqu'il l'avait enterré, il y a une éternité déjà, ce cœur inutile ! Ses attaques redoublèrent alors de violence et d'ingéniosité, et ils lancèrent et évitèrent chacun encore quelques attaques, alors que Severus continuait de fulminer. Puis il lâcha brusquement des mots qui en dirent plus long qu'il ne le voulait :

« Mlle Pomfresh et Remus me l'ont demandé, eux ! ».

Ils cessèrent soudain de se battre, essoufflés ; voyant l'autre hésiter, Severus ajouta, amer :

« - Ca t'étonne ?

- Et tu leur as répondu, peut-être ? demanda Sirius, le visage fermé.

- Bien sûr. Je leur ai dit ce que tu as entendu en espionnant derrière la porte, répondit-il sur un ton de reproche. »

Sirius lâcha un grognement énervé et attaqua sans prévenir.

« Expelliarmus »

Le sort ne fut pas esquivé assez rapidement ; Severus était affaibli et ne maîtrisait plus ses émotions, ce qui le déstabilisait davantage encore (il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle !) : c'est pourquoi Sirius put prendre le dessus dans la bagarre. Severus ainsi désarmé, recula lentement contre le mur, aux abois, tandis que Sirius le regardait, hors de lui et soufflant comme un bœuf. Puis, soudain, il s'élança à nouveau sur lui en criant.

« Ce serment inviolable n'est qu'un prétexte !!! »

Il allait s'abattre sur Rogue dont le visage était déformé par un mélange de peur et de rage quand celui-ci réussit à saisir sa baguette. Sirius fut stoppé en plein mouvement par un empedimenta de cinq secondes.

« Qu'aurais-tu sauvé à ma place : l'âme d'un jeune garçon ou la vie d'un vieillard mourant qui se serait sacrifié sans hésiter ?, cracha-t-il dans un cri désespéré et rageur. »

Le visage crispé de Sirius se teinta progressivement de douleur et de compréhension ; et quand le sortilège se dissipa, il ne se jeta pas sur Severus. Mais il hésitait encore devant l'évidence.

« Avais-je vraiment le choix ?, continua Severus d'une voix cassée, presque suppliante. J'ai tué Albus pour épargner ma vie et l'âme de Draco. Et j'assumerai ce choix jusqu'au bout s'il le faut. »

Severus crut le voir abaisser insensiblement sa baguette, mais un stupéfix lancé à tout va l'empêcha d'en être sûr. Sirius s'effondra aussitôt, dévoilant ses agresseurs aux yeux de Severus : Remus et Kingsley se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte, les baguettes tendues.

« - Je suis désolé, Severus ; je croyais que sa colère s'était apaisée. Mais quand Kingsley m'a averti qu'il t'avait suivi dans le château, j'ai couru le plus vite que j'ai pu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Remus, répliqua-t-il tristement. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de m'approcher. »

Pourtant la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes lui criait le contraire : il pouvait être sûr que la blessure vaguement cicatrisée que lui avait "infligé" le torquis cordis, était à nouveau ouverte.

« - Alors, rentrez, conseilla Remus. Shacklebolt ramène-les, tous les deux.

- Sans problème. »

Il fit aussitôt léviter Sirius et ils sortirent tous les trois, laissant Remus seul avec les anciens directeurs de Poudlard et autres chefs de l'ordre du Phoenix.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

_Voilà._

_Une fois de plus, je dois m'excuser pour le retard, mais je manque vraiment de temps en dehors des vacances scolaires ; du coup, je vais publier plusieurs chapitres pendant ces vacances de noël, …. Et si je ne tiens pas ma promesse, vous aurez le droit de me maudire ! _

_Ce sera en quelque sorte mon cadeau de noël pour vous, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire aussi des petits cadeaux sous forme de reviews, hihi …_


	8. Le sacrifice du sang

C'est très très court mais c'est mon chapitre préféré, je suis presque sûre que vous aimerez (lol). C'est mon cadeau de noël pour vous.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : le sacrifice du sang**

L'épisode fâcheux n'avait plus été évoqué et Sirius agissait comme si de rien. Cependant, son comportement envers lui s'était légèrement modifié : il était moins hargneux et il se contentait simplement de lui parler un minimum et de l'éviter un maximum, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir pu voir sa réaction ce jour-là ; avait-il compris ou comptait-il toujours l'attaquer ? Peut-être que Sirius serait capable de lui pardonner un jour, après tout …

Les détails de la mystérieuse soirée qui lui avait coûté sa tranquillité d'esprit en même temps que la vie de son parrain, avaient dû faire le tour du QG. Il espérait encore que tout Poudlard ne soit pas au courant …

Dès lors, il se contentait de s'isoler dans sa chambre et passait ses journées à confectionner le bracelet. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir énormément depuis quelques jours mais il avait réussi à donner le change sous les regards redoutables de Mlle Pomfresh. « Il n'est pas question qu'elle y jette ne serait-ce qu'un œil, pensa Severus. Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'infection, tout va pour le mieux. »

Cependant, il commençait à tourner en rond dans la pièce qui lui avait été assignée. Sa "chambre" rétrécissait étrangement depuis qu'il s'y ennuyait, désœuvré, à longueur de journée. En effet, cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il avait terminé son travail de fourmi : le bracelet était tissé et il avait tous ses ingrédients. Il ne manquait que le médaillon que lui avait promis Sirius. Il s'arrêta brusquement de faire les cents pas et se posta devant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Le vent s'était levé et s'engouffrait par rafales dans la pièce, rafraîchissant son enfer privé. Les nuages furent évincés du ciel en quelques minutes et le soleil fit son apparition, éclatant, sur le paysage désolé, détrempé par une pluie continue de plusieurs jours.

« Enfin !, s'exclama Severus, tout seul dans sa petite chambre. »

Il prit alors la seule décision à prendre : il sortit pour la première fois en plein jour depuis trois nuits.

Dès qu'il mit le pied dans le jardin, il se sentit tout de suite mieux malgré la présence des nombreux sorciers sur les lieux.

Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée : Sirius qui le pourchassait depuis un moment, obsédé par un seul but (qui n'était malheureusement pas le corps de Severus), saisit sa chance de l'attraper.

« - Tu as fini le bracelet ? demanda-t-il abruptement, pour la énième fois depuis leur petite discussion au réveil de Severus.

- Oui, souffla celui-ci, dépité.

- Tout est prêt, donc.

- Non. Il me faut un objet appartenant à Harry.

- Pas de problème. Tiens, voilà son médaillon, dit-il en lui glissant un médaillon en argent dans la main. »

Severus l'ouvrit sous le regard désapprobateur de Sirius pour tomber nez à nez avec James et Lily Potter, en tenue de mariage. Il fit une grimace.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend au juste ? »

Severus referma le médaillon et le mit dans sa poche. Ce qu'il attendait ? Son propre rétablissement. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il essayait de gagner du temps, mais sa blessure refusait de cicatriser. Encore deux jours et il aurait réussi à gagner un bon mois de répit. Mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi : Harry ne devait pas rester trop longtemps sans protection efficace.

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de celui qui ne lui parlait que par nécessité absolue.

« -La prochaine pleine lune, voilà ce que nous attendons, dit-il froidement. Demain soir, j'effectuerai quelques tours de passe-passe et tu auras enfin ton précieux bracelet.

- C'est pas trop tôt !, grogna l'autre avant de tourner les talons. »

_Quel ingrat ! Heureusement qu'il était maître de lui. Et désespérément amoureux surtout …_

* * *

La lune billait comme jamais et son éclat régnait en maître sur le grand tableau noir de la Nuit. L'ancien professeur était couché dans l'herbe à la contempler, un bras sous la nuque et l'autre serré contre sa poitrine. Il attendait le bon moment.

_Les battements précipités de son cœur cognaient toujours aussi fort contre ses tempes._

Un vent glacé vint lui rendre visite, avec des frissons en guise de lot de consolation pour prétendants éconduits, mais il se contenta de rester là, impassible, et de regarder son destin se dessiner lentement sur le tableau étoilé…

Il avait choisi l'endroit avec précaution : ici, plusieurs arbres avaient été déracinés, dégageant ainsi la vue assez largement. De cette manière, il pouvait jouir du spectacle sans risquer d'être vu. Il aperçut enfin les quelques étoiles qui lui étaient si familières, mais il eut beau plisser les yeux, elles restèrent obstinément chacune dans leur coin. Alors il ferma un instant les yeux et une craie imaginaire les relia en pensée, laissant une traînée de poussière d'étoile entre elles. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il la vit enfin clairement, la constellation du Scorpion.

_Les pulsations de son poignet, qu'il sentait contre sa nuque, étaient très rapprochées mais n'accéléraient plus._

Très vite, il essaya de la repérer, son étoile ; il aimait se comparer au Dieu grecque de la Guerre depuis qu'il connaissait son histoire. « Elle a l'air encore plus rouge que d'habitude, Antarès, pensa-t-il. Mais je me fais sûrement des idées… » Elle brillait particulièrement fort le jour de sa naissance, parait-il. Cependant, il avait appris en grandissant que c'était une manifestation tout à fait normale à chaque fin de Mai. Pourtant, il avait continué à s'y accrocher…

_Il inspira profondément : le rythme lancinant dans sa tête ralentissait enfin. Il serra alors plus fort sa main droite contre sa poitrine._

Dans les civilisations orientales, elle s'appelait _Xin_ ; mais c'était beaucoup moins viril. « C'est une étoile double. Comme moi, pensa-t-il. Le masque et les apparences d'un côté ; le cœur et l'âme de l'autre. » Tous ceux qui le connaissaient auraient en effet juré, à qui voulait l'entendre, que son cœur était sec, alors que celui-ci saignait amèrement, depuis des années, d'un amour non partagé.

_Il intensifia un peu plus la pression sur le bracelet rouge au creux de sa main et il serra les dents, alors que les battements commençaient à faiblir._

Le cœur serré, il se rappela que son étoile était mourante ; il s'était toujours demandé s'il était possible qu'elle parte avant lui. Peut-être mourraient-ils le même jour ?

_Xin_, « le cœur endormi » en chinois. Quel comble ! Il aurait mieux fait de s'attribuer les constellations du_ Centaure_ ou du_ Serpentaire_, cela aurait été plus adapté et cent fois plus classe …

Mais quand la Mort vous prend aux tripes, on ne peut plus se mentir. Car, endormi, il ne l'était pas, au contraire ; son cœur était plus obstiné que sa volonté et ne comptait se résigner. « Je la sens déjà qui me tire à elle, La Mort, et je m'accroche de tout mon cœur à la vie qui ne veut plus de moi, pensa-t-il, étrangement mélancolique. La voilà déjà qui me fuit, qui me glisse entre les doigts, je peux la sentir s'éloigner tandis que la Main Noire se ferme sur moi, me déchirant les entrailles. »

Brusquement la fatigue devint trop forte. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et se concentra un instant : il fallait qu'il reste éveillé pour agir au dernier moment.

_Les coups dans sa tête avaient dangereusement ralenti, et faibli aussi._

Il suivit une dernière fois la constellation, les yeux mi-clos, et resserra sa prise sur le bracelet imbibé de sang contre son abdomen.

Il ferma finalement les yeux, épuisé.

_Encore un moment, juste un instant._

Mais ses forces le quittaient trop rapidement. Il essaya alors de se relever, en vain ; il roula donc sur le côté et tendit la main gauche vers sa baguette. Malheureusement, elle était hors de portée sur sa droite, à l'extérieur du cercle de sacrifice au centre duquel il s'était allongé.

_Les battements de son cœur étaient presque imperceptibles contre sa tempe à présent : c'était le bon moment._

Alors il s'étira encore plus, les doigts tendus. Il aurait du la mettre plus près, stupide baguette !

Il s'écroula finalement sur le ventre, un bras toujours replié contre son cœur. Les yeux fermés, le souffle saccadé, il tâta l'herbe en aveugle et au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva enfin sa baguette.

Aussitôt, il tenta un sort de cicatrisation sur son ventre ouvert de part en part mais il était trop faible, et essoufflé surtout. En effet, il pouvait à peine respirer : il allait devoir demander de l'aide finalement…

Alors, à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation, il parvint laborieusement à se remettre sur le dos. Puis, le bras vaguement tendu vers le ciel, vers son étoile, il lâcha un faible « peligrosa » dans un souffle, _avant de refermer les yeux sur le cœur rouge sang du Scorpion_.

***

Sirius devait attendre au pied de l'école et scruter le ciel au dessus de la forêt interdite. Il avait horreur d'obéir aux ordres de Severus. D'autant que ça le mettait en position délicate : il était chargé de surveiller la forêt _avec Severus_, ils avaient tous les deux insisté sur ce point, ce qui avait surpris tout le monde d'ailleurs… et pour l'instant, il tournait en rond non loin de l'entrée du château. Son explication vaseuse avait l'air d'avoir satisfait Arthur, mais Tonks le regardait d'un air sceptique.

N'aurait-il pas pu lui donner un coup de main, plutôt que de seulement accourir quand "môssieur" le jugerait nécessaire ? Il voulait sûrement garder son secret pour lui, considérant qu'il n'en était pas digne. Il avait bien songé à se renseigner sur cette sorte de talisman, mais il ne s'était pas senti le courage de se replonger dans les livres comme à l'époque où on les « forçait » à étudier. Même alors, il n'ouvrait que rarement un livre, alors maintenant …

Soudain, il crut voir quelque chose clignoter au dessus des arbres mais quoi que ce soit, ça avait disparu trop vite, même Tonks n'avait rien remarqué. C'était peut-être le signal ? Oui ; maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ça ne pouvait être que ça : des étincelles de lumière rouge ou quelque chose d'approchant, ça se veut hyper discret, c'était tout Rogue, ça ; il a sûrement eu peur que je le loupe… Peu importait : sa décision était prise. Il s'éloigna aussitôt du château d'un pas décidé sous le regard suspicieux de Tonks.

***

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La question était arrivée beaucoup plus vite que Sirius ne l'avait prévu. Tonks et Arthur, bien incapables d'y répondre, entrèrent à leur tour dans l'infirmerie. Severus fermait la marche, flottant dans les airs, inconscient.

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé dans cet état, couché dans l'herbe. Il a dû se faire attaquer … »

Mlle Pomfresh le fit léviter jusqu'à un lit qui se tâcha aussitôt de sang et l'examina.

Il était vêtu simplement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, largement ouverte sur sa poitrine lacérée de part en part. Le sang semblait avoir coulé longtemps, _trop_ longtemps. L'infirmière semblait déjà atterrée mais elle se rendit compte qu'un de ses bras saignait aussi et le saisit aussitôt : il n'était pas blessé, il y avait juste un bracelet ensanglanté entre ses doigts… Bracelet, sang, pleine lune. Soudain, elle comprit : son regard s'éclaira alors, et s'assombrit presque aussitôt. Elle planta vivement son regard accusateur dans celui de Sirius, apparemment très inquiet.

« C'était donc un torquis cordis !, s'écria-t-elle. Sirius, tu es complètement inconscient de l'avoir laissé faire dans son état !!! »

Pris au dépourvu, celui-ci ne put rien répondre de cohérent.

« Sortez tous ! reprit-elle, furieuse. Il a entamé un sort de cicatrisation et je vais essayer de finir le travail. Dehors, j'ai dit ! J'ai besoin d'air. »

Surpris par une rage si soudaine, si intense et si inhabituelle chez elle, les trois sorciers s'éclipsèrent sans discuter.

A SUIVRE …

* * *

Voilà. J'adore le passage sur le sacrifice sous le regard de son étoile ! (je l'ai écrit d'instinct, une fois le thème de l'étoile trouvé ; ça a donc été très vite d'abord, mais après, je l'ai peaufiné pendant des heures !!!) C'est ce que j'ai écrit de mieux sur cette histoire (mais c'est mon humble avis).

*Pour la petite histoire, Antarès (ou l'égal / rivale de Mars, dieu de la guerre), appelée par les arabes "le cœur du scorpion" et par les chinois "Xin" (ma traduction n'est peut-être pas très fidèle, mais tant pis, je ne vais pas tout réécrire, lol !), est une étoile double ; elle est rouge car l'une des deux est rouge et énorme (600 fois le soleil, et à sa place, elle dépasserait l'orbite de Mars) : elle est supergéante et donc très rare, et elle est mourante. L'autre est bleue et très lumineuse mais occultée par la rouge. Au départ, elle était bleue et maintenant elle est rouge ; elle sera bientôt une super nova (Eh oui, j'ai fait ma petite recherche ; ça cultive d'écrire !).

P.S : la dernière fois, j'avais oublié de remercier Clio pour sa review, donc voilà ! (et tu vois que Severus n'en a pas fini avec ses petits ennuis de santé, ça va sûrement durer et pas qu'un peu !).

Voilà, maintenant il faut que je tape la suite –et ça va être laborieux !-, je retourne tout de suite au boulot …. Un peu d'encouragement, peut-être ?...


End file.
